


Purple Swapfellcest Kinkcember

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Angst and Porn, BDSM elements, Jealousy, M/M, Mild to Moderate violence (tagged per chapter), Not tagging each chapter but gonna put in some ones that keep coming up <3, Secret Relationship, references to past prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: ****!! Important!!!- Due to getting very sick and with Xmas fast approaching, Upload schedule is out the window :(((I hate to do this but with this and so much on IRL it's putting a pause on this and taking time to fully rest OR risk being sick over Xmas which I really really don't want.Plan is to postpone for a week or two, get Xmas out the way, and finish this in jan- Thank you for understanding <3******Welcome to the Psfck fic page I'll be (attempting) to do throughout December. Obviously with holidays and other IRL things some things may be delayed/late/multiple uploads BUT I'm gonna attempt to finish even if it goes into january!The list/post isHEREif you'd like to do anything yourself!Non linar look at their relationship. Some before they get together, others will be during, and some will be self contained AUs. If any chapters follow on from each other i'll be sure to mark them accordingly! Each chapter will have individual tags/trigger warnings, please check them before reading as content will vary <3
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 106
Kudos: 203





	1. Day 1- Dry humping/Dacryphilia (crying)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Pre-relationship, repressed feelings, sexual tension, Overstimulation, Mild violence mention, begging, rough sex, Mentions of off-screen prostitution.

_“Fuck.”_

It was barely audible, nothing more than Iris cursing under his breath, but it rang through Cash’s skull like a chorus of bells. He’d been through more than most in his life, but that was the single hottest thing he’d ever heard. And it almost broke him. Cash had to relinquish his death grip on the edge of the bed so he could muffle all the sounds he wanted to make with his hand. He was so fucking close already. Which was no surprise. If Cash was being honest with himself, he’d been close as soon as he heard his bedroom door creak open. He’d feigned sleep, like he always did, but his cunt formed between his legs. Hot and ready in anticipation of something that was always just out of reach. 

No matter how good this was, or how many times Iris could make him cum just by humping him through his shorts, it was starting to feel dangerous. 

They couldn’t go any further. Cash knew they shouldn’t even be doing _this_ , whatever it fucking was. But like hell was he going to do anything to get his brother to stop. A few months ago they could barely be in the same room together without wanting to tear each other apart. The desire was there, Cash couldn’t remember a time when it hadn’t been, but it toed the line between resentment far too often. Pushing Iris had been one of his favourite pastimes. Cash loved winding his brother up until he snapped and screamed at him. Or became physical. Of all the many marks Cash had on his bones, the ones his brother had caused when pinning him down always burnt with a sickening mix of emotions. Iris never hit him, but Cash would be lying if he said he didn’t wish he had. Just so he could feel the bruises his brother had caused seared into his bones.

Cash was under no illusion over how sick and twisted he really was. Iris’s cock was sliding against his pussy right now, something that he should’ve found repulsive, but sent tingles through his throbbing magic. Tears of frustration were forming sockets, dripping onto the bed below as he struggled to keep himself from screaming. 

That need for physical connection, no matter what form it took, was what had started this whole mess in the first place. Iris had found his stash, the last hits Cash had until he found a client willing to part with their Gs, and confiscated it from him. Cash had pulled every trick in the book to try and get them back. He’d hurled insults, forced himself into Iris’s room to look for them. He’d even grabbed his brother's arm to stop him from leaving. Iris had snapped, twisting that arm until Cash was on the floor with Iris’s weight pressing into him from above.

The next few minutes were burned permanently into Cash’s memory. He’d struggled against his brother while his magic screamed for more, forming without his permission the moment Iris’s lower half slipped between his open legs. What Cash hadn’t expected was feeling magic in Iris’s pelvis, searing hot and actually fucking formed. Instinct had taken over and he’d rocked his hips against him, almost screaming when he felt Iris move with him. 

There was no going back after that. 

Neither brother said a word while they rutted together frantically, desperately seeking an outlet to the years of frustration. Cash came first with a shudder, almost cumming a second time when he felt his brother’s shorts become wet. Iris released him and left the room immediately, leaving Cash alone to come to terms with what they had done. It didn’t go well, but then he didn’t know anyone who would deal with humping their own fucking brother to completion well. He avoided Iris for days, alternating between getting blackout drunk and sleeping with anyone willing to part with a fraction of his usual rate. Nothing helped. Nothing got rid of the blistering heat he felt whenever Iris invaded his thoughts. 

Iris didn’t come anywhere near him until he calmed down. Cash was so deep into numbing himself that he was convinced he’d never feel anything again. That was Until his soul swelled when Iris came into his room unannounced.

Since then it had become routine. Every chance they could, always silent and always rushed but so fucking addicting. Cash had started going to bed before his brother, leaving his door open as nothing short of a blatant invitation. They never spoke about what they did. How could they? But that hadn’t stopped it bleeding into other areas of their lives. They’d started being able to spend time together without trading insults. Cash would even go so far as to say he was enjoying his brother’s company, and the feeling was definitely mutual.

But that wasn’t a good thing.

Right now Cash’s magic was throbbing with a need he very rarely experienced. He should be focused on the feel of that thick cock sliding against his own magic through his shorts, but all he could do was think about his brother’s face. He’d started studying every one of Iris’s expressions, from the way he’d scowl over his paperwork to the rare barely-there smiles he had when he thought Cash wasn’t looking. But Cash had never seen what he looked like now. His imagination did a good job of filling in the blanks with Iris’s heavy breathing and the way he’d cling to Cash’s hips when he came. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted so much more, he needed-

Cash froze when he heard Iris choke, realising all too late what he’d just done. Cash’s body had betrayed him and arched into his brother perfectly, causing his cock to slip and start pressing into Cash’s entrance through his shorts. Thankfully, Cash was shocked into silence even as fresh tears fell onto the bed. He was so mad at himself, but even now, he knew this had been inevitable. Because he needed it, because it felt so fucking good, because he wanted nothing more than to feel his brother sink inside him. His pussy was soaked, his juices seeping through the material that separated them. There was no way Iris wouldn’t be able to feel him now. No way he couldn’t tell just how much Cash needed him.

But Iris was just as unmoving as he was. Cash didn’t dare lift his skull from the bed, but through straining his hearing he could tell Iris was breaths were shallow and sharp. An eternity passed in that silence, giving Cash plenty of time to beat himself up for being so fucking _stupid_. He couldn’t be content with what they had, but his selfish actions meant he was faced with having to give up the one thing that kept him from the path of full self-destruction. Hot tears rolled freely down his face, the weight of the situation too much for Cash to handle. Then Iris moved. It was small at first, a shift of his hips forward to press a fraction deeper before he stopped again. The second time there was no mistake. Iris bucked into him, pushing the soaked fabric inside.

Cash couldn’t help himself. He howled in pleasure and reached back to grab Iris, bringing him even closer just to feel that blistering white-heat again. 

"Papyrus-" Iris’s growled, his voice thick with need and unbelievably deep,”-Please."

Cash didn’t need to clarify what he was asking. He keened when letting Iris go, trying and failing to prop himself up enough to pull down his shorts. He vaguely registered similar fumbling behind him before Iris cursed again, removing Cash’s hands and ripping his shorts clean off. Iris didn’t prepare him, not that he needed it. Neither of them had the patience at this point. He slid his cock against Cash’s lips a few times to lube himself up before thrusting inside in 

It stung, Iris was somehow even bigger than he felt through their clothes. But the pleasure Cash felt when that thick cock filled him to the brim was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Where most monster’s cocks were fleshy, Cash had never felt pure magic enter him before. It did a brilliant job at freaking him out as Iris grunted and grabbed at his spine for leverage. There was no mistaking that it was his brother inside him. There was no pretending, no way to hide from the fact they were doing something they shouldn’t. But when he felt Iris pull out and Slam back into him, he didn’t give a flying fuck about all that bullshit. 

“Oh _Shit_ -” Cash moaned as Iris continued to thrust into his throbbing magic, the orgasm he’d been teetering on ready to completely consume him, “Oh fuck, Sans-I-I’m- I’m-”

Cash couldn’t finish. Iris pulled him backwards until he was on his hands and knees, snarling and pounding into him while Cash screamed himself hoarse with the intensity of his climax. His cunt was still pulsing with aftershocks when he felt Iris cum deep inside him, moaning long and loud as he held Cash firmly in place to fill him up. It was what he’d wanted for so long, what he’d fantasied and dreamt about. But the reality was somehow so much more than he could ever imagine. 

There was a moment when they finished, a moment when Cash worried that Iris would come to his senses and realise just how fucked up they’d become. That Cash had caused them to cross the line they couldn’t take back, and that he’d never forgive him for it. 

But he didn’t. 

Iris didn’t freeze, or leave, or vow never to speak to Cash again. 

No, He chose to break the final unspoken rule they had and turn Cash’s skull round to face him. 

Iris’s expression sent a chill down Cash’s spine. He looked half-insane, driven mad with lust, ready to devour Cash whole. He grabbed Cash’s mandible and pulled him into a harsh kiss, one that made Cash clench around the still hard cock inside him. There was no question over who took charge, and who melted underneath the other. Iris knew just what he needed. He seemed set on making Cash squeal with every caress of his tongue and nip with those razor-sharp teeth. In his hazy state, it was far too easy for Cash to believe Iris had wanted this. That he needed this just as much as Cash did. 

When Iris pulled back, that hungry look still burning in his eyes, he said words Cash never thought he’d ever hear. 

"I've been waiting far too long to do that, brother."


	2. Day 2- Praise kink/Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Moderate violence, intentional button pushing/triggering, degradation, dry humping, facials, reconciliation. 
> 
> And a big thank you too all the feedback/kudos/retweets etc so far- I really appreciate it!

Cash was such a fucking asshole.

Yes, Iris and his brother had made amends recently. In more ways than one actually, starting a physical relationship with each other being the catalyst for everything else. It wasn’t like Iris was expecting all those years of resentment to disappear overnight either, not after everything they’d done to each other. But Iris was at the end of his fucking tether today. He’d come home after another gruelling day of work and headed straight to his room to try and catch up on the ever-growing mountain of paperwork covering his desk. Cash knew Iris needed to be left the fuck alone to get on with his work, especially if they wanted to keep their current lifestyle of doing what they wanted without suspicion. 

But _no._ All that didn’t matter when Cash had something to say. 

Iris had been home less than ten minutes before his brother decided to burst into his room. Cash tried to hide his intentions by making small talk, unsuccessfully, and soon revealed the true reason for his rude interruption. He was pissed, and the longer he ranted the harder it became for Iris to keep his temper in check. Cash had the bit between his teeth over things he didn’t understand, determined to undermine all the hard work Iris was doing with the guard. Just because it didn’t fit Cash’s idea of ‘using him to his full potential’, Iris’s work was apparently all for nothing. Iris humoured him for as long as he could, rolling his eyes at Cash’s naivety and trying his best not to blow his fuse.

But his lapse in concentration made Iris smudge his ink. He swallowed the rising venom in his mouth and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper, not wanting to believe he’d have to do that work all over again. 

That’s when the attacks got personal. Iris knew Cash was being antagonistic on purpose at this point, that he was actively _looking_ for a fight. But he held strong, drowning his brother as best he could by focusing on making up for lost time. Iris was in control. Cash could try to push his buttons but he wasn’t going to break. He just couldn’t. 

“-You bring it home and spend hours and hours doing the same fucking page over and over-” Cash waited until Iris was stupid enough to look up from his desk before gesturing to his overflowing wastebasket, “Do you know how insane you look scrapping everything because of one mistake? You’re wasting the time you _could_ spend on other things. Like actually getting stronger?”

That did it. 

Iris got up from his chair, took three strides towards his brother, cornering him against the wall. He was pretty sure fumes were coming off his skull with the amount of rage he felt, but he bit his tongue before saying anything stupid. He wanted Cash to know he wasn’t fucking around, and to give him one last chance to apologise when-

“What’s the matter bro-” Cash teased with a nasty grin, sliding down the wall so their skulls were perpendicular to each other, “-Did I _finally_ sink to your level?”

Cash tried to laugh at his own joke but ended up gasping when Iris’s hand shot out and wrapped itself around his neck. It wasn’t planned, but it wasn’t like Iris gave two flying fucks. Not when he carefully tightened his grip and heard Cash’s stunted gasps. It wasn’t dangerous, it wasn’t like Cash needed to breathe, but it shocked him into silence and prevented him from running his mouth anymore. Iris’s breathing became labored and he was sure his socket was smoking with wispy magic. He felt alive. It was so thrilling to be able to gain the upper hand so easily, to have control of the situation literally back in his hands.

Control that he planned on taking complete advantage of. 

“Got nothing to say now, hmmm?”

Iris’s grin grew wider when he got a garbled response. He got closer to Cash, using the rest of his body to pin his brother against the wall. He could feel Cash’s soul hammering in his ribcage, and the look of genuine terror in his good eye was absolutely delicious. Iris knew he could have stopped there, let his brother go with the reminder of just how strong he really was. _but where is the fun in that?_ Iris pondered his next move carefully. Cash would be expecting Iris to yell at him, possibly even hurt him. So he couldn’t do that, not if he wanted to really fuck with him. Iris’s eyes flickered wildly as he leant into his brother, making sure to place his mouth right next to Cash’s skull. 

“That’s better,” He purred, running his free hand down the length of Cash’s ribcage, “You’re such a Good boy, Papyrus.”

Cash completely stiffened in his grasp before there was the distinct sound of a whimper coming from his throat. While Iris would have loved to have seen his brother’s face, he had no doubt that his plan had worked. Much better than he’d expected actually. After all, it was hard to mistake the feeling of a cunt forming against the femur Iris had wedged between his brother’s legs. When he pulled back enough to see Cash’s face it was obvious he was mortified with the development. Iris could barely get his brother to look at him, a stark contrast to the mouthy bitch he’d insisted on being earlier. The tension between them had shifted into something much more exciting and Iris could hardly believe how quickly his anger and resentment was making way for unbridled lust. 

“What’s this?” Iris teased, rocking his knee upward to press teasingly against his brother’s magic, “It’s so nice of you to form something for me to play with, so _considerate_ of you, brother.” 

Ok, maybe he was still a little bitter. 

Still, there was no mistaking the rush of magic Iris felt when Cash crumbled in his grasp. Iris’s grip lessened momentarily, letting Cash gasp for air for a second while he slipped off his gloves. Cash managed to get a few gasping breaths in before Iris slammed him hard against the wall again. Iris sought out the ridges in between his brother’s vertebrae, slipping the tips of his phalanges in the cracks. It was like a direct line to the magic holding Cash together, the reaction of a firm press to the sensitive cartilage instantaneous. 

Cash gargled on a loud moan, unable to do anything to stop himself with his mind focused on the hand round his neck. He’d stopped fighting Iris completely, his body bucking against Iris’s femur in search of that delicious friction. Iris could hear how wet he was already, and that coupled with Cash’s strained noises was sweet music to him. 

“You like that?” Iris purred, pausing only to tighten his grasp, “I can feel it. You’re always so ready for me. Such a perfect little slut, aren’t you?”

Cash’s eye rolled in his socket and Iris was pretty sure he felt his knee get substantially damper. _holy shit_. The realisation of what he’d discovered hit Iris like a ton of bricks. Cash got off on being praised, even if that praise bordered on degrading, and he was kicking himself for not figuring that out sooner. It made sense, what with Cash’s past and his preference for being overpowered in the bedroom. His brother's pride meant Cash rarely asked for what he needed, even if it meant denying himself. And Iris didn’t want to think of all the times his brother had been used without so much as a thank you in return. But the thought that Iris could have this, something special between them that no one else had done, made his cock form heavy and pulsing against the seam of his pants. 

“Such a good boy, so fucking hot-” Iris continued, adjusting their position so he could stand fully between Cash’s legs, pressing his cock against his throbbing cunt, “Can’t you feel how hard you make me?”

The strained moan Cash gave in return was all the answer Iris needed. He lifted Cash’s legs around him so he could grind against his cunt, to give him that stimulation his body had been begging for. All while keeping that hand firmly closed around his neck of course. This close Iris could see every detail of his brother’s face, his soul fluttering over being the one to make him look so damn _perfect_. Despite the anger he’d felt earlier, he was starting to understand what their argument was really about too. Iris wasn’t just causing himself stress with his work, he’d been neglecting his brother’s needs. So much so that Cash was falling apart at the slightest bit of attention. There was no way in hell Iris would ever let Cash think he wasn’t wanted ever. Even as he started to lose himself, Iris couldn’t stop himself from babbling Cash’s praises with every thrust. 

It did the trick. With the way Cash was twitching in his arms he was already close. Iris just needed to push him over. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so good for me,” Iris groaned, the start of his own orgasm starting to coil in his pelvis, “I want you. I want you all the fucking time. You deserve everything- I need y-I-I-”

Cash’s scream as he came cut Iris off before he said something he’d later regret. His skull burned hot as he continued to rock them through it before releasing Cash’s neck and helping him crumble to the floor. Iris pulled his cock out of his pants in record time, only needing a few so he could cum all over his brother’s face. Cash opened his mouth, still panting heavily but able to catch most of the liquid magic on his tongue. Iris cursed up a storm as he jerked himself a few more times, not wanting it to end. 

“Shit-” Iris blurted out when he realised his cum was covering most of his brother’s mandible, he dropped down to Cash’s level, extending his hand to wipe it away, “let me- _Oh_ ”

Iris could feel his cock try to harden again when Cash licked away the cum, his eyes sparkling with renewed mischief. The thought that he’d been played completely crossed Iris’s mind, but there was something behind Cash’s playfulness that told him it wasn’t the whole story. 

“Thank you, really,” Cash started, his voice strained and hoarse, “I’m sorry for being such an ass. I didn’t mean what I said, I just-” he sighed and averted his eyes, taking Iris’s hand into his own, “I worry about you.”

“I know.” Iris sighed, lacing his fingers with Cash’s own. “I’m sorry too.” 

Iris had barely spoken above a whisper, but his message was received loud and clear. Cash’s shoulders visibly sagged and a genuine smile grew across his face. Though he couldn’t be trusted to stay completely out of trouble. Cash’s other hand had been resting on Iris’s leg, and it had started crawling towards his crotch, heading straight towards his crotch. While Iris’s magic was interested, he had a more productive solution in mind. 

“Ok ok,” Iris batted the wandering hand away playfully, “Let’s get you cleaned up. Properly. Then we’ll have dinner. Together, without paperwork. Then we can go to bed early and continue…but only If you’re good.”


	3. Day 3- Bone play/aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Safeword use, Anxiety/OCD/Chronic pain references, Recovery focused fic, hurt/comfort, coping strategies (good and bad), bathing each other, bone stimulation, soul orgasm. 
> 
> (If you read the tags and think this may be triggering, feel free to drop me a PM on twitter/tumblr/discord for further clarification!)

“Crystal.”

Iris knew he’d made the right choice as soon as the word left his mouth. Their safeword was something they scarcely ever used, but his insistence on going over it every day made sure it was cemented in Cash’s mind. Iris watched as a myriad of emotions ran over his brother’s face in a matter of seconds, clearly not expecting him to call time on their session. But there was one element that rang true above them all. Cash was in pain, and despite his best efforts to keep that hidden, Iris knew the look on his face all too well. 

“Hey-what’s the matter darlin’?-” Cash swung around to face Iris, his voice artificially sweet. In a true testament to how their planned activities were holy unsuitable, Cash had slipped into his old ‘work’ voice,“ Feeling a bit flustered? I know I’m hot stuff, but ya can’t leave me _hanging_ like this- heh- get it? It’s-”

Iris fought back the bitter taste in his mouth, used both hands to grab hold of the rope suspending his brother, forcing him to stop swinging and pay attention. 

“Papyrus.”

Seeing Cash flinch at the use of his name was a reaction Iris both loved and loathed. Intimidation in a scene was one thing, scaring his brother into silence was another. He realised he was coming across far too strong, and with the state Cash was in he was mistaking that firmness for a challenge. Iris switched up his tactics, loosening his grip on the rope so he could lower his hands onto Cash’s arms. His brother flinched again, hissing through his teeth and closing his eyes, confirming Iris’s suspicions. 

Cash was in the middle of a migraine attack, and a bad one at that. 

“We can’t do this if you’re not honest with me,” Iris explained, making sure to use his thumbs to soothe small circles on Cash’s trembling bones. “It’s not safe.”

There was no smart-ass comeback this time. In fact, the whole atmosphere in the room shifted when Cash gave a solemn nod. Iris wanted to question him further, to find out why he thought hiding the amount of pain he was in was the right idea. Especially with what they had planned...Iris shuddered to think about what would have happened if he didn’t spot it soon enough. 

But the most sensible thing to do was to start de-rigging as soon as possible. Iris carefully handled the ropes to lower his brother’s body to the ground before pulling at all his fail-safe knots. The support ties came away easily, giving Cash freedom to move his limbs again. Not that he noticed, he was already coiling in on himself in pain. Iris dropped down onto the floor behind him and pulled him close, letting Cash feel his support before working on unravelling the more decorative ties. Cash shuddered against him when the last of the rope was removed like a huge weight had been lifted. It was no surprise that those shudders quickly turned into sobs. 

Iris knew why Cash was crying, and he had no intention of getting him to stop. But suffering alone wasn’t an option he’d ever let his brother take. Not anymore. He held Cash as close as he could while they rode through the worst of it, trying his hardest to stay strong while every heavy sob pierced his soul. Iris waited while the initial wave of grief died down before he eased his grip on Cash, carefully tilting his mandible upwards until his brother was looking at him. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Cash’s first instinct was to avert his eyes. It always was, but what surprised Iris was when Cash visibly tried to stop himself from hiding any further. He took a deep breath, just like they’d practiced, and tried his best to look back at Iris’s face. 

“I-I don’t-” Cash started, having to pause as another series of sobs “I didn’t do anything, I made-you had to stop. I don’t deserve this-”

“Enough.” Iris interrupted firmly. 

With the way Cash jumped at his words, Iris knew he’d been too harsh. That he’d let his temper flare over Cash's self-depreciation and despite having the best intentions he had no right to snap. Iris took a leaf out of Cash’s book and tried to take a moment to calm himself before continuing. 

“I know you're upset, and that it's really hard right now-" Iris gripped Cash's arms, trying to ground him in the present. "You don’t get to decide what _I_ think you deserve, do you?” 

“No.” Cash whispered, looking away as tears filled his socket, “I’m sorry, It-It just-It hurts.”

Iris didn’t wait for Cash to break down again this time, immediately bringing him into an embrace before the first sob left his mouth. He had to fight back tears of his own this time too, wanting nothing more than to cry with his brother. He needed to show just how much he hated seeing him hurt. It seemed so unfair; Cash had sustained the injury to his eye while he was still in striped shirts, and it had never left him alone since. Iris had issues with the crack on his own skull, but it was nothing compared to what his brother went through. Even though Cash was trying his damned hardest to get better, to stop polluting his body and take care of himself, the migraines never went away. 

Iris couldn’t let his anger at the injustice of it all consume him though. Not right now. It wasn’t what Cash needed. 

“What’s going to help?” Iris asked before thinking, kicking himself when Cash started to shake with nerves. Forgetting how much of a struggle it was for his brother to think when he was like this was another regret he could add to his rapidly growing pile, “How about a bath? I have everything set up, and you have those candles if the light is too much?”

Cash perked up at that, even raising his head from Iris’s chest to respond. “Yes, please.”

Iris nodded and carefully untangled from his brother and pushed himself to his feet. He paused as soon as he got to the door, not feeling right about leaving Cash when he was like this. After their usual sessions, Cash would either be to giggle or wobbly on his feet to come with Iris right away. so Iris had developed an efficient system of preparing everything beforehand. The right thing to do was obvious, even if it was outside their usual routine and would cause Iris’s own anxieties to spike.

“Will you come with me?”

Iris breathed a sigh of relief when his brother sniffled and offered him his hand. He took it without hesitating, reminding himself that Cash’s needs _had_ to come before his own right now. They made it to the bathroom with little issue, with Cash content to sit on the toilet lid and curl in on himself. Iris went through his usual routine, remembering to get the candles out and put them in places least likely to leave a mess. The bath was almost full when he had a sudden panic over forgetting to regularly check the temperature. Luckily, it was hot enough with a little top up, but that didn’t stop the cold sweat forming on his brow.

_What if he’d never remembered? He could have helped Cash into a freezing cold bath and made him worse. Or if it was too hot, he could have burned him! What if he-_

Cash had picked up on the shift in the room, coming to where his brother was frozen over the bathtub to slip his hand into Iris’s own. There was a second where Iris almost forgot everything, where he felt compelled to turn around and bring Cash into a bruising kiss. He stopped himself though, gently squeezing back while wondering why the hell Cash had problems with his own worth. Iris turned around the moment he’d calmed down, taking back the reins and undressing his brother slowly, taking extra care to remove the patch on his eye. Iris knew he couldn’t physically see his brother’s pain, but his soul ached upon seeing the huge crack in his skull. 

Cash had calmed down, for the most part, by the time Iris was ready to help him into the tub. He was still sniffling with tears that threatened to fall at any moment, and his limbs were unsteady, but he didn't look ready to spiral down again. That all changed when he sat down in the water though. Cash looked troubled, apprehensive even. His good eye flicking between Iris and the water while his jaw opened and closed with an unasked question. 

Iris was dumbstruck for a moment before the obvious hit him. He momentarily let go of his brother’s hand to strip off his own clothing, carefully folding each item in a pile on the bathroom side and then making Cash a pile of his own. He knew it was time he could spend better doing something else, but he just wouldn’t be able to fully focus on Cash if he could see the mess out of the corner of his eye.

When Iris was satisfied switched the main light off and walked back towards the bath, waiting for Cash to move forward so he could slip in behind him. Their bathtub was by no means luxurious, but the beauty of having bones rather than flesh 90% of the time was that they could both fit in the tub comfortably. Cash’s long limbs meant he could slump quite far down when folding his legs, something he took advantage of when they got settled. He rested his skull on Iris’s ribcage, giving Iris a view he seldom got to see. Cash towered over him when they were upright, and while Iris enjoyed seeing his brother on his knees, this was entirely different. He looked so vulnerable in Iris's arms, like he would break with any sudden movements.

But his brother wasn’t fragile. Cash had been through things that made Iris’s soul turn cold just thinking about them. The scars, the migraine attacks, his nihilistic attitude. They were all were sickening reminders of his suffering day in and day out. 

Iris picked up a washcloth from the side of the tub and went straight for Cahs’s skull, wiping away the streaks of pale purple magic left by his tears. Cash relaxed into him, closing his sockets and tilting his skull upwards to give him better access. Iris was taken aback, again, by the amount of trust his brother was giving him even now. That and how beautifully serene he looked. From this angle the candlelight lit up his skull perfectly, highlighting the tiny flecks of magic that littered his cheekbones.

Cash hated them. But, even though Iris knew he shouldn’t, he secretly found those little marks unbelievably endearing. They were comparable to what more fleshy monsters called freckles, and Cash’s body was littered with them. Iris had vague memories of his brother having them when they were growing up but never stopped to wonder where they went. It turned out Cash spent years self-consciously covering them up with different concoctions and had only felt comfortable showing them again very recently. What Iris found the most fascinating though was something only he got to see, that being that they always shone brighter when Cash’s magic became excited.

Even now, Iris could see the remnants of magic lighting up Cash’s scarred bones. It was no surprise considering what they’d planned to do earlier, but it still felt wrong to focus on them. Iris tried his best to focus on washing his brother instead, only to feel his skull heating up when his hand trailed over the freckles on Cash’s ribs. These ones were glowing even brighter than the ones on his face. 

Iris tried to keep his breathing steady despite feeling like his soul was audibly hammering in his chest. He managed to hold himself together, getting lost in the pattern of running the cloth across his brother’s bones as a comfortable silence settled over the room. It was only when Cash’s breathing became audible too did Iris realise he’d still managed to mess up. He’d been stroking the same spots on Cash’s ribs rhythmically, without thinking, and his brother was trying his best to hide his soft whimpers behind the hand that he’d raised to his face. Iris’s hands became unsteady, but he didn’t stop completely. Not when looked down his brother’s body and saw how much concentrated magic was swirling in his pelvis. 

The way Iris saw it, he had two options. To ignore the signals he was getting from Cash and try his best to go back to comforting or to roll with this new development and make him feel better a different way. He battled with the morality for a while, wondering what the right thing to do was when he’d abruptly stopped their intimacy earlier. Then he remembered something Cash had told him a while ago, when he'd been able to catch his migraine before it completely incapacitated him. Cash would do anything to distract himself when the worst of the pain subsided, including pleasuring himself to temporarily feel better. If Cash was able to feel anything other than pain, then he was definitely over the worst.

_And if Iris could help…_

Iris’s mind was made up. It might’ve been partially for selfish reasons, but he still had enough clarity to figure out the best way to do things. Cash might be willing, but the migraine was already a strain on his magic and there was no way Iris would risk making that worse. He gave Cash’s ribs a few purposeful tugs and kissed the side of his skull, making his intentions clear, before nudging him to sit up.

Cash obeyed without question, happy to let Iris turn him around until they were facing each other, only snapping out of his haze when Iris’s hand was inserted into his pelvis. 

It was unorthodox, not something they’d ever tried before. It was a way to stop Cash’s magic from forming and to ground him. And Iris knew it was going to work. When the initial shock wore off and Cash figured out what was going on he didn’t protest. His body visibly relaxed ba.ckwards, his posture opening up even as a heavy blush formed on his skull. Iris tried to focus as he washed the front of Cash’s ribs, half trying to soothe him, half seeking out all of Cash’s weak spots. With no way to form properly, most of the magic in Cash’s body retreated to the safety of his soul. The soul that was shone brighter and brighter the more Iris touched him. 

The raw energy coming through Cash’s ribs was overwhelming for Iris. He was drawn to him like a moth to the flame, fascinated with how close his fingertips were to his brother’s core. Iris almost went too far when he was struck with an overwhelming need to pull out the inverted heart and pour all his feelings into it. He didn’t. Not only had they not crossed that line, ever, but Cash was in no state to be doing anything that intense. The intensity of that desire was hard to ignore though, especially since it had come out of nowhere. 

_... Or had it?_

Iris felt his own skull flush, struggling to ignore the reality of his feelings that wanted to take root in his mind. Now was not the right time to try and figure out why the fuck his own soul was pounding like a jackhammer in his ribcage. He couldn’t let himself be open to the possibility that his urges were the product of a deeper yearning, especially since he was likely just getting swept up in the moment. 

Thankfully, Cash was none the wiser to Iris’s internal struggle. Iris’s touches had become uncoordinated and feverish while he tried to keep his mind from wandering dangerous paths, leaving Cash never quite knowing what to expect. When Iris drew his eyes up from his brother’s ribcage to his face he saw Cash’s sockets had slipped shut, his mouth hanging open as soft moans flowed in abundance. Iris could feel his own magic forming in response to such an alluring sight, but he paid little mind to it. This wasn’t for him, and he would happily take care of himself later when Cash was asleep. It wouldn’t take long, not with the image of Cash as he was now playing on repeat.

Iris shifted his focus, slowly increasing the speed of his fingers when Cash’s soul started oozing magic over his ribs. It was hard not to think the organ was taunting him, tempting him to lean down and taste. Even though he was sure Cash wouldn’t mind, Iris stuck to his plan. He only deviated once. As Cash got close Iris used the hand he’d kept in his brother’s pelvis to rub against his pubis, only needing a few firm strokes to make him cum. 

Cash’s eyes snapped open and his jaw hung in a silent scream as his soul burst with magic before he fell forward into Iris’s arms. Iris cradled him, slowly extracting his hands as Cash shuddered with intense aftershocks. As Iris lifted his hand to soothe on Cash’s back he realised just how much of his brother’s magic had covered his hand. He allowed himself a moment of weakness, bringing the dripping hand to his mouth and suckling at his fingers. 

Iris couldn’t hold the noise he made when that sweet taste hit his tongue. Cash noticed, but instead of being disgusted at Iris he only held him tighter. Iris would have laughed in relief if it wasn’t wholly inappropriate, so he settled on tilting Cash’s mandible so he could kiss him. The bathwater was cold at this point, but Iris didn’t mind. The heat radiating from his own rib cage was enough to keep them both warm.


	4. Day 4-Primal play- 69- Sthenolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Rough sex, Semi-public sex, Face slapping, Consensual non consent, sub drop.

_Well this fucking sucks_

Cash kicked up a pile of snow, watched it make a short trip into the air before landing on yet more fucking snow. It was childish, but it was the only thing he could think of doing to vent his frustrations. Well, Cash could list a great many things he’d rather be doing, but it wouldn’t end well. Other options mostly involved opening his mouth to air his grievances, which considering his current company, was not a road he wanted to go down. Cash had complained over and over again about having nothing to do when Iris went on patrol, so he had no right to bitch about it now he was finally being involved. 

But today wasn’t a normal day on patrol. For the first time since they’d moved here, Snowdin could legitimately be called a ghost town. Cash knew there was a reason, something official, but the finer details had slipped his mind. He knew it was official because he wasn’t just tagging along like he’d asked. Oh no, Cash was an actual fucking stand in guard for the day. Among a lot of boring details, it meant his usual attire was currently in a pile on his bedroom floor. The guard couldn’t put the likes of him in the full get up. That was too much responsibility apparently, so he was stuck with an all-black outfit. It didn’t look too terrible on him, he’d even consider wearing something similar when he had the coin to buy new clothing. But the royal insignia on his chest was hard to miss with it burning a hole in his bones.

Figuratively, of course. 

Cash shifted uncomfortably as he walked, letting eyes drift forwards where Iris was marching a few steps ahead. It was crazy to think how quickly he’d gotten used to seeing him in the full guard uniform. And how much it suited him. The initial problems Iris had when the armour was first issued to him seemed like a distant memory now. Cash had spent countless hours in his shed chipping away at the metal and readjusting the fastenings to improve the fit, but the main work had come from Iris himself. In order for the armour to sit comfortably, he needed his body formed when wearing it. That constant use coupled with the rigorous training had sculpted his form and made him twice as strong. The results of which Cash was happily observing with every step they took. 

Panic momentarily washed over Cash when he realised he’d been openly gawking at his brother, only to have it vanish just as quickly when he remembered no one was around to catch his slip. He knew his fear bordered on irrational, but if anyone got wind of the true nature of their relationship there would be hell to pay. It meant that most of their interacts had to take place strictly behind closed doors. They couldn’t show any signs of affection in public, couldn’t kiss or even hold each other’s hands for fear of someone putting two and two together. Cash couldn’t bear to think about what would happen if that knowledge got into the wrong hands, but he knew social stigma would be the least of their problems. 

But here they were, alone in a deserted forest, free to do whatever they wanted with no repercussions...

It was a stupid idea, Cash knew that. But with nothing else to occupy his mind, he couldn’t stop it from taking hold. His magic formed between his legs, wet and ready, simply from the mere idea of doing something so dangerous. Not only that, but slivers of deep purple ecto Cash could see through Iris’s armour were far too arousing to ignore. Iris wouldn’t be easy to persuade though. He was a stickler for rules, and for their safety above all else, something Cash could never hold against him. But if Iris could just put that aside for a little while, and realise how low the risk really was, then today would be a day they’d remember for the rest of their lives. Cash needed to start talking and hope somehow he could convince his brother to do the unthinkable. 

“So um-” Cash started, jogging to catch up with his brother and hoping that his usual tactic of playing dumb would finally work in his favour, “Where is everyone?”

“The Queen’s half birthday.” Iris replied, looking back at Cash and scoffing in irritation when he was met with feigned ignorance, “Ergh, it’s just a brown-nosing event, everyone’s been summoned to come and ‘pay their respects’. Only monsters that are excused from coming are those on patrol. So, naturally, I volunteered our services.” 

“That makes sense, _but_ -” Cash stopped walking completely, raising his arms to signal to the empty space around them, “Have you ever seen Snowdin so Empty? Everyone’s gone, and I mean everyone.” He walked closer to Iris, lowering his good eye and running a finger across his chest plate, “We’re all alone, with no one around for miles. No one to interrupt us if we wanted to have a little fun.” 

Iris stiffened, batting Cash’s hands away almost immediately, “I’m not playing games, Papyrus. We’re here on official duties-” He turned away, murmuring the next part so quietly that Cash almost missed it, “despite it being futile.” 

That was all Cash needed. Iris could give him an inch, and he would happily run a mile. 

“It’s not like anyone would know.” Cash continued, walking as close as he could to Iris without physically touching him, “They can’t leave, not with the Queen watching. That would be close to treason.” He saw an opportunity to cut Iris off and took it, running ahead and making him stop in his tracks, “I mean, when are we going to have this opportunity again, really?”

That last point stumped Iris for a moment. Cash could practically see the cogs turning in his brother’s mind as he mulled things over, his eyelights flickering in and out of their triangular state. Cash knew his proposal was still a long shot, but his magic didn’t get that message. His pussy was practically dripping at the thought of Iris taking him here, likely ruining the pants that weren’t even his. If he gained nothing else from today, the thought of him sullying the crown’s property was a decent consolation prize. 

“You’re right.” 

The words had come out of Iris’s mouth, but Cash couldn’t quite believe them. He started walking towards his brother, expected to be embraced by those strong arms, only to have his efforts cut short. Iris held him at arm's length, making sure Cash was watching him before running his tongue over his sharpened teeth. 

“But my answer is still no.” 

Iris was lying. Cash knew his brother wouldn’t tease him like that, not if he was being serious. That, and the soft glow coming from the seam of his pants was a pretty big indication that he was interested. He was baiting Cash, and would probably love nothing more than to see him get on his knees and beg. But Cash had other ideas. He leant into the hand on his chest while moving his hands to his pants, slipping them down just enough to expose his throbbing pussy to the cool Snowdin air. 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Cash teased, gently wiggling his hips before sticking out his own tongue. 

It worked. While Iris was trying his best not to let any reaction show on his face, there was no hiding the sharp inhale of air when his eyes focused on Cash’s pussy. He didn’t look away right away either, openly staring while Cash’s arousal dripped down his legs. 

“You’re disgusting. You know that, right?” Iris finally replied when Cash tucked himself back into his pants. 

Cash was about to come up with a snarky retort, but it died on his tongue when their eyes met. Iris was grinning wildly, his words a complete contrast to how he was acting. He started circling Cash like a rabid dog, getting closer until he was able to restrain him from behind. Iris twisted Cash’s arm like it was nothing, making Cash shiver in his hold. 

“But if you want to play, I have a game in mind.” Iris pulled Cash flush against him, his breath hot and heavy against the side of his skull, “Rules are simple; If I catch you, you lose. My prize is you doing anything I want.” 

Cash swallowed on nothing, his mouth inexplicably dry. Magic thrummed through his bones. His instincts, unable to decide if he was about to be attacked or fucked into next week, were in overdrive. Cash was on the precipice of one of his biggest fantasies, loving every single second. 

“An-and if I win?” he croaked. 

“You won’t.” Iris released Cash, pushing him forward hard enough to make him stumble, “Five minutes. Go” 

***

Cash collapsed against the trunk of a large tree, panting heavily. He was seriously out of shape, he’d barely managed a few minutes of running before he had to stop. And when he caught his breath and heard Iris start moving towards him, he’d only managed a few hundred meters more. In his defence, he’d headed straight off the path and into the thick of the woods. Uneven ground made everything ten times harder. He’d already slipped several times on the mixture of leaves and snow, leaving huge smears of mud all over his smart black outfit. That didn’t give him as much of a thrill as it had done earlier though, not with all of his senses focused on trying to escape his brother. 

When his breathing had calmed down slightly Cash realised how vulnerable a position he’d gotten himself into. He might as well have run around with a huge foghorn announcing his location without how loudly he’d been gasping for breath. He immediately clamped his jaw shut, straining his hearing to try and pick up any sign of his brother. It was hard to discern what could be his brother and the general noise of the forest, but every single sound made him jump. Still, Cash persisted, preparing his body to flee again at a moment's notice. He wanted to win the game, especially when Iris had told him he couldn’t, but with all this waiting around it was hard to keep his mind from wandering. His soul fluttered at the thought of being caught, of trying to run away only to have Iris restrain him again. 

_Of all the things his brother was going to do to him...._

Even if Cash wanted it, there was no way he’d willingly hand himself to Iris on a silver platter. If he just gave in, even when Iris found him, then what was the point of it all? Iris knew him well enough to know when things were too much, and no matter what dirty tactics Cash pulled one mention of their safeword would be enough to get anything to stop. Not that Cash would need to use it. It wasn’t that Iris couldn’t be terrifying when he wanted to be. No matter how good a hold he had on his temper now, he was never too far away from seeing red. But that’s what Cash craved. He wanted to experience this side of Iris so much more than he’d ever admit. 

Even now, as Cash heard soft footsteps approaching he couldn’t stop the way his soul went from barely audible to hammering against his rib cage. It was Iris alright. There was no mistaking the clank of armour as he jogged into a clearing near the tree Cash was hiding behind. The fear Cash felt was so convincing he almost forgot that it was all part of their game, and that fear only intensified his arousal. He dared to sneak a peek at where his brother was stood and almost whimpered in unbridled need.

Iris wasn’t fucking around. He was crouched low to the ground, tracing his phalanges over the prints Cash had made in the snow, figuring out which direction he’d gone in with practiced ease. His eyes were focused and his mouth turned upwards a predatory smirk. Cash was practically salivating, the thrill of being this experienced hunter’s prey clouding his vision. 

That changed when Iris got up and made his way towards Cash’s hiding spot.

Cash held his breath when Iris approached the tree, shuffling around the trunk as quietly as he could as Iris checked behind the other side. Somehow Cash defied the odds and stayed out of detection, constantly skirting around the tree with Iris being none the wiser. He let out a heavy sigh when the sound of footsteps started again, patting himself on the back for worming his way out of an impossible situation. 

Until he dared to sneak a peek, only to find Iris’s face inches away from his own.

“Hi there.” 

With movements that seemed far too smooth to be possible, Iris whipped around the tree, pining Cash’s arms when he tried to run. Iris’s teeth pressed harshly against his own, using the shock to pry them open and plunge his formed tongue into Cash’s mouth. The fuzzy feeling Cash had only intensified in the heated kiss, made more intense when he was able to feel just how turned on Iris was. His magic was searing, even through their pants, and a stark contrast to the icy metal that made up his armour. Cash tried to squirm against him only to have his shoulders shoved against the tree hard enough to start tearing the fabric.

Cash cried out, half in pain and half in need, cutting their kiss short. Iris was panting, clearly just as affected by their little game as Cash was. But he wasn’t so far gone that he’d forgotten the rules of their game. The rules that meant his captive had to do whatever he wanted. Iris drew back with a dark expression, his hands dropping down to his leather belt. 

“On your knees.” 

It was all Cash wanted. To be taken roughly and made to service his brother. It made no sense that he didn’t obey, or that he took the lapse in Iris’s restraint as a cue for him to try and escape. His attempt was short-lived when Iris grabbed him, shoving him back against the tree. But Iris didn’t keep him there. He held Cash off the ground while he whined and struggled before dropping him, silencing him with a slap to the face. 

A literal one. One he’d only felt a few times in the past when they’d played rough. One that Cash would fuel Cash’s fantasies for weeks. It was exactly what he needed. He craved Iris forcing him, no matter how fucked up that was, and that slap had opened a can of worms Cash never wanted to close. Despite Iris having the strength to really hurt him, he didn’t. He knew exactly how much force was needed, the blow stunning Cash just enough to make him compliant. In his daze Cash either sank to his knees or was made to, and when he came to properly his vision was filled with his brother’s swollen cock.

Cash was so horny at this point, and successfully forced into submission, that he would have gladly taken his brother into his mouth. No questions asked. Iris had other ideas. And there was no denying it was so much hotter to feel Iris grasp his skull and force himself into his pseudo throat. 

“That’s right,” Iris growled as he held Cash there, making him choke, “Do something useful with your mouth for once.” 

Cash could only give a garbled moan in response. Iris’s cock was stuffed so far down his throat he’d be feeling it for weeks. His sockets were watering, and with Iris fucking his face it bordered on being too much to cope with. But Cash was more turned on than he ever thought it was possible to be. He was grazing his knees in an effort to gain purchase on the ground so he could keep up, and he was sure he’d need to patch up Iris’s pants with how tightly he was clinging onto his leg. But his spare hand was already on his crotch, desperately rubbing himself through the sodden fabric. He knew Iris hadn’t given him permission, but he couldn’t even will himself to stop at this point. 

It wasn’t enough though. Cash could get himself off this way, and a part of him relished the thought of cumming whilst his mouth was used as a fuck toy. But he wanted Iris to force him to cum, to handle him roughly and take away any choice Cash had in the matter. And Cash knew exactly how he was going to get his way. He forced himself to look up while Iris continued thrusting, moaning around his cock and lowering his socket to show just how much he was enjoying this. Iris was slack-jawed, his sockets smoking with untamed magic. But even in his lust-driven state, he didn’t miss Cash’s little show. 

The next thing Cash knew he was being picked up and pushed back against the tree. his ruined guard pants were removed forcefully, cast aside with uncharacteristic carelessness. Iris took a second to let his gaze travel down Cash’s whole body, making his skull burn despite how depraved they had already been. 

And then Cash was upside down. 

He wasn’t sure why or how it had happened. Iris had manhandled him with ease, making him wonder just how much stronger his brother had really become. The change of axis threw Cash off though, making him struggle. He instinctively tried to grab at anything he could until the cock he’d been sucking brushed against his face. It gave him a moment of clarity, being something he knew exactly what to do about. When he felt Iris’s hot breath against his own magic everything clicked into place and Cash deepthroated him with a needy moan. His compliance was rewarded with a slow stripe licked across his pussy before that hot tongue plunged inside him.

For a few moments, the only sounds in the cold forest were that of muffled grunts and growls as both brothers focused on pleasing the other. Cash almost couldn’t believe this was happening, that his brother was pinning him upside down to a tree while fucking his face. But the rough stab of the bark in his back and the frantic mouth on his pussy were reminders Cash wouldn’t forget any time soon. Iris cock was jerking against his throat, a clear sign he was close, and it gave Cash the final push to try something else he’d previously restricted to fantasy only. He let his teeth scrape lightly on the underside of his brother’s cock, shuddering when Iris broke away from his cunt with a deafening howl. 

Iris came hard in Cash’s throat, his cum squirting out around his mouth as gravity made the situation all the more vulgar. Cash swallowed as best he could until Iris’s mouth found his clit, his brother’s sharpened teeth giving his clit the same treatment and showing Cash just how mind-blowing that pain and pleasure line really was. He came just as hard, his vision blurring as his mind went white as the snow around them. 

Cash was dazed as he was helped back down to earth and allowed to crumple in a heap on the floor. He immediately felt his brother’s absence when he left him there quickly, looking around frantically to find Iris stood a few feet back, not talking. It was clear he was trying to figure out if they’d been spotted, the first sensible thing either of them had done all day, but it wasn’t hard for Cash to think his brother was annoyed with him in his vulnerable state. Or worse, if any of that aggression he’d expressed was real. 

But Iris came back to him, gathering him into his arms and murmuring his reassurances and apologies. It warmed Cash’s soul, quelling any doubts he had. In an ideal world, they would never have left that tree or each other’s arms, but they were already on borrowed time. Iris helped Cash redress, wincing when he saw the state of his borrowed uniform. They hatched a plan to come up with an excuse of Cash falling, and that his higher-ups could consider the cost of replacing the garments their payment for today.

Iris did take the time to gather a handful of dirt to cover up any of the magical stains they’d managed to leave. It was a reality check for them both, a reminder of how they had to keep things hidden if they wanted to keep their heads. But Iris didn’t immediately turn back to the cold persona he usually had in public. He placed a soft kiss on Cash’s forehead when they were ready to head back, and refused to leave his side as they walked back towards civilisation. It was a small gesture, but one that would tide Cash over while they had to pretend for a few more hours.

Until they could shut the door behind them and forget again, if only for a little while.


	5. Day 5- Cumflation/Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Abstinence, phone sex, rough sex, kink discovery, overstimulation.

"Gods I missed you."

Cash keened in response as his brother slowly sunk into his dripping magic. Seven days they'd been apart. Seven fucking torturous days without feeling Iris buried inside him. Seven days Cash had obsessed over this moment, unable to do anything to relieve himself whilst following the strict instructions Iris had imposed. 

Though with Iris buried balls deep in him now with ecstasy shaking his entire body, Cash was beginning to see why his brother had insisted on abstinence.

It wasn't like Iris was being unfair either, having imposed the same set of rules on himself. It had surprised Cash at first, until he realised that Iris had been careful with his wording, granting him an exception to the rules. Where Cash wasn’t allowed to touch himself at all, Iris had only promised to not cum. It had seemed like an odd distinction when they were outlining their week. That was until Cash had a call from an unknown number half-way through their separation. Cash had been half asleep at the time, but the sound of Iris's strained groans filtering through his phone woke him up in seconds. It was sweet torture knowing he couldn’t do anything but listen to the filth Iris was whispering to him. His whole body tingled with arousal, begging to be touched. But Iris’s words echoed in his mind, preventing him from even trying to do anything about it. 

Good things come to those who wait and all that shit. 

Cash had been so fixated on the moment when he would be reunited with his brother that he’d gone out of his way to prepare for the occasion. He had no idea what time Iris would be back, only that his training finished today. So, just in case, he’d got up far earlier than usual to make sure everything was perfectly prepared. All the curtains in the house were shut tight, the doors locked, T.V. turned up loud enough to drown out any other noises. Cash even had his phone on loud in hopes that any unexpected guests would have the sense to let them know before showing up. 

Not having Iris with him to double-check did nothing to help Cash’s anxiety levels. He really wished they didn’t have to do so much to make sure no one found out about them, that they could just be together openly. But at the end of the day, it was a price he was more than willing to pay so they could be together But dwelling on the negative never got anyone anywhere. Cash had planned an extra welcome home surprise to make up for the hoops they had to jump through. 

It was something he’d purchased specially, right after being driven insane by that phone call. A sort-of revenge gift, designed to tease his brother. But ultimately one that they could both enjoy. Cash had a wardrobe full of skimpy outfits he’d acquired over the years, but this little number was different. He’d never worn anything that wasn’t black before, and while it was crotchless the pale blue-gray silk was so soft it looked almost classy. Not to mention it complimented Cash’s purple ecto-body, which, naturally, he’d formed in full. He knew with their week apart, Iris would have been on him in seconds regardless of what he was wearing. But the look of pure lust he gave Cash when he saw him almost made him cum on the spot. 

Those eyes were still on Cash now, burning patterns across every inch of his body as they moved together frantically. Cash knew their unconventional position was going to give him hell later, but with ecstasy fast approaching he couldn’t bring himself to care. He happened to be in the kitchen when his brother had opened the front door. It was tough to not drop everything and run to him, but Cash decided to wait there until Iris came to find him. Which, in his current state of undress, meant he ended up being railed against the kitchen counter.

Even now, as they tried to make up for each other’s absence in record time, Iris couldn’t keep his hands off him. One of Iris's hands had been firmly on his ass as soon as he entered him, but the other was roaming all over Cash's shaking body. Cash’s breasts had been squeezed, his legs caressed, and his neck held in a firm grip. Not a single inch was left untouched, an amazing feat considering Iris was beyond speaking at this point. Not that Cash was complaining, the growling against his skull was only turning him on further. Cash knew his brother was close when that hand moved back towards his formed breast and began rolling his piercing between his fingers. Cash arched in with a scream as his cunt spasmed, tipping Iris over the edge and making him cum just as hard. 

It felt incredible, a perfect end to their week apart. Only, it never felt like Iris _stopped_ cumming.

Cash tried his best to keep his battle internal, keeping himself calm and trying not to immediately think something was wrong. He knew from past experiences that most monsters were consistent in the amount they came, no matter how long they’d gone without. But skeletons were a law unto themselves, almost solely powered by magic. Was it any surprise that Iris, after a week of intense physical and magical training with no way of releasing it, would cum a little more than usual?

It was fine, kinda hot if he really thought about it. 

Though he was still concerned, Cash only had to look down to have his mind completely changed. Iris had pulled back to give them both breathing space, enough for him to be able to see his own stomach. He could literally the deeper shade of Iris’s magic swirling inside him, heightened by the sheer section of lingerie around his stomach. 

"Wow, you really came a lot.” 

Cash couldn’t help himself. It was a pretty cool side effect in his opinion, and something they’d never noticed when he had his full body formed before. He placed his hand firmly on his stomach to draw Iris’s attention downwards.

“I can see it inside me, isn’t that-" Cash went cold when he realised his brother had stopped panting, completely frozen, "Sans?"

Iris didn’t answer. He kept staring, the only movement being the steady movement of his hand until it was next to the one Cash had on his stomach. His eye lights were going crazy, flickering wildly between their different states as he stared intensely. Cash was stumped on what to do, feeling like an eternity went by with both of them awkwardly holding his stomach. He was about to try prodding Iris again when he was picked up, straight off the counter and into midair. Iris carried him towards their kitchen table, one of the places he said he’d _never_ want to fuck on, ignoring Cash’s yelps and half-formed questions. 

All with Iris’s cock still buried inside him. Iris pushed Cash down, leering over him, only snapping his hips forward when Cash dared to move. It buried his cock even deeper than before, making Cash see stars. Iris only smirked at that reaction, gripping Cash’s hips as he drove into him relentlessly. 

Cash couldn’t keep up. His magic was so overstimulated that tears formed in his socket almost instantly, trying in vain to get away from Iris’s iron grip. It wasn’t that he didn’t want whatever the hell Iris was doing, it was just teetering on that line of being too much. With all that in mind, it took Cash far too long to figure out what was going on. It was only when Iris orgasmed again, and he saw his stomach actually fucking _swelll_ with his brother’s magic, did it finally click.

Iris was into this. Like _really_ into it. He was getting off on seeing Cash full of his cum. 

“Oh gods Sans-” Cash screamed, his own climax hitting him out of nowhere, “More, oh _fuck_ , please, again, please. Ah!”

Iris still didn’t respond verbally, his widening smirk enough of a confirmation. He pulled his cock almost all the way out, waited for Cash to whine from the feeling of cum trickling out of his used pussy, before ramming into him hard. Once he started he didn’t stop. Even when he came again, he’d only pause to watch Cash’s ecto expanding before fucking him with renewed abandon. Cash was hoarse from screaming, his skull covered in his own tears and drool, only just managing to beg for more. 

And more Iris gave him, over and over until Cash was practically bursting with the amount of cum swirling inside his spent body. 

Cash had lost count by the time he’d finished, practically delirious from the number of times he’d cum himself. But there was one thing that rang through his haze clearly, the last thing he remembered before succumbing to his exhaustion. That was of his brother, barely functioning himself, using his last ounce of strength to move his hand back to Cash’s swollen stomach. He rubbed it softly, much more tenderly than he’d done previously, before grunting out a singular word. 

“Mine.”


	6. Day 6- Double Penetration/Dirty talk/Voyeurism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Mirror sex, praise kink, Overestimation.

“Ready?” 

Cash wasn’t. No matter how much he tried to keep calm and ignore the way his bones were shaking with nerves he knew he was only kidding himself. But he only had himself to blame for his current predicament. He had gotten himself into this mess, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t been given every opportunity to back out either. He could have just kept his mouth shut, but something had been bothering him. And, since Iris refused to explain anything in and even _slightly_ normal way, he’d been left with two options. He either forgot about it and let that nagging feeling fester, or he agreed to do things Iris’s way. 

Curiosity _did_ kill the cat. But Cash doubted that saying extended to how destroyed his pussy was going to be after tonight. 

“Something funny, brother?

Cash didn’t realise he was laughing at his own bad joke until Iris pointed it out. He wasn’t surprised though. He’d been wound so tight ever since Iris dimmed all the lights in their room bar one. The one by the full-length mirror. The mirror he was currently sitting in front of. In his brother’s lap with his legs held open so he couldn’t see anything but-

“Naa- I’m good, I’m good. I’m just-” 

Cash’s breathing hitched when he caught sight of himself talking in the mirror. It was awkward, to say the least, and the evidence of his embarrassment burning white-hot all over his skull. Looking elsewhere in their reflection didn’t help either, and Iris wouldn’t stand for him closing his good eye at a time like this either. Cash had to watch through blurred vision as his brother’s hands moved around his shaking frame. He knew he’d agreed to do this, but panic did funny things to him and he was opening his mouth before he thought the better of it. 

“Are you sure it’s gonna fit, I mean, with-heh-”

Cash trailed off, unable to finish, subjected to watching himself turn an even brighter shade of purple. It was strange, he could barely recognise the skeleton he’d become considering what he used to do. In his old job, he wouldn’t think twice about the filth that spewed from his mouth. Or the mouths of his clients. But with Iris, it was different. His brother had a particular way of doing things; a calculated and methodical approach to pushing Cash’s boundaries in ways he’d never have dreamed of before. Even now, while Cash struggled to form a sentence, he could practically hear the cogs turning in Iris’s mind. 

“With my cock in your ass, you mean?” Iris purred next to Cash’s skull, making eye contact with him in the mirror, “There’s no need to worry, I’ve always found your magic more than accommodating.” He chuckled, his hands teasing up the length of Iris’s formed thighs, “Maybe you need more encouragement, hmm?” 

Iris bounced Cash lightly in his lap, making his cock bump against Cash’s inner walls. Cash gasped, the feeling of Iris inside his ass something so familiar yet completely different to when he was in his pussy. He could feel his cunt quivering as Iris rocked him, desperately clenching in response to the stimulation despite having nothing to cling on to. 

Well, nothing yet. No matter how much he tried to ignore its presence, Cash couldn’t ignore the large dildo in front when its reflection was staring back in the mirror. And large was an understatement. Cash had bought it years ago to train his magic for taking bigger monsters, though most of his regulars hardly lasted long enough for them to really stretch his magic in a significant way. He still used it though, and even though it was intimidating him now, it’s not like he didn’t enjoy it. In fact, before they got together, Cash had spent many a night riding it while secretly pretending it was his brother filling him up. Iris wasn’t as big as the toy but he was thick, and the idea of being able to fit _both_ of the cocks inside him at once was a daunting one. 

As if sensing the resurfacing of Cash’s ruminating, Iris quit teasing him and turned it up a notch. He started playing with the outside of Cash’s pussy, spreading him open before roughly thrusting two fingers into his entrance. Cash couldn’t hide his moan as his whole body shook with unexpected bliss. Until that point, despite all the foreplay, Cash’s pussy hadn’t had any direct attention. He hadn’t paid too much notice at first, finding the prospect of his brother’s hard cock going in his ass enough to occupy all of his attention. Cash’s magic was so sensitive, and with Iris buried inside of him every little movement sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

“That’s right. You’re being such a good boy-” Iris murmured, his erratic breathing tickling the bones on Cash’s neck, “You can’t get enough, can you?”

Any plans Cash had about responding were cut short when Iris started fucking hiss ass with vigour. His limbs turned to jelly as he scrambled for leverage, desperately trying to ground himself. The fingers in his cunt didn’t disappear either. They had their own rhythm, more focused on steadily working Cash open in contrast to the rapid thrusting in his ass. At some point, a third phalanx was added and Cash almost passed out from the white-hot heat it brought. He knew he was moaning loudly at this point, far more wantonly than he intended, but he’d long given up any sense of control around his brother. Iris knew how to push his buttons all too well. 

“Look at how much your body wants my cock. You’re- _fuck_ \- you’re gripping hold of me so tightly.” 

Cash couldn’t help himself. His eye shot down the mirror and focused in on where their magic was joined. He couldn’t see too much at this angle, but when Iris raised him up the sight of his magic clinging to his brother’s cock while his pussy coated the fingers inside him was undeniably hot. It made Cash’s soul churn with a myriad of different emotions. He liked sex, and he knew most of his partners had to find him sexually attractive. But he’d never seen himself that way. But despite his discomfort, Cash couldn’t tear his eyes away. He whined in a mixture of arousal and protest when Iris’s fingers left him, choking on nothing when the dildo was teased against his dripping cunt. He could see how the head spread his lips fully, inviting it to plunge inside. 

Cash couldn’t think of many things he wanted more in that moment than to feel himself being split open by both cocks. But _seeing_ it happen was at the top of that list. 

“And you’re all mine. Every fucking inch of you-” Iris’s spare hand wrapped around Cash’s mandible from behind, forcing it upwards, “Look at yourself, Papyrus.” 

Iris had spent years only saying Cahs’s name with malice or hollering it when he wanted his attention. But now, hearing his brother's voice whisper his name like spun silk, Cash was powerless to ignore it. He locked eyes with himself in the mirror the moment Iris slowly pushed the dildo inside him. He couldn’t look away as everything played out in slow motion, his expression contorting in a mixture of anxiety and ecstasy. In any other circumstances, he would have found his slack jaw, bright purple skull, and lidded sockets embarrassing at best. But being able to _feel_ why he was pulling such a lewd expression, well, it put a different spin on things. And he could kinda understand why everyone loved to shove things down his throat.

It didn’t stop there though. Iris barely gave him a second to get used to being unbelievably full before he started moving both himself and the toy. Cash eye darted around his body, unable to focus on one specific point. He was fascinated by the way his soul dripped through his ribcage, and the way every bone in his body shook when Iris and the toy bottomed out inside him. But his face. Try as he might, Cash couldn’t stop looking at his own blissed-out expression. He was at his limits, but at the same time, he couldn’t get enough. He moved his own hands in a flurry, helping Iris move the toy inside him while trying to grab hold 

Cash managed to tear his eyes away from himself to focus in on his brother. Iris was staring at their reflection with the same intense gaze that had started this whole mess. The looks he gave him during sex, the ones Cash had felt the need to question. That look that no longer made him want to hide. Cash could feel his body coiling with a rapidly approaching climax but all he could think about was Iris’s eyelights boring into his soul. 

“Do you see it now?” Iris growled, a familiar grin spreading over his face, “Is it any wonder,” His eyes drifted upwards, catching Cash’s attention right before he was pushed over the edge, “That I can’t get enough of you.”


	7. Day 7- Jealousy/Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Kink negotiation, Possessive behaviour, Referenced past prostitution, resentment, degradation/name calling, dirty talk, Impregnation fetish (fantasy), mild hurt/comfort, sub drop, aftercare.

“Papyrus, listen,” Iris started, waiting for his brother to reluctantly lift his head off the couch in acknowledgement before continuing, “If you don’t tell me what’s bothering you, we’re going to waste what little time we have together tonight.” 

The shift in colour washing over his brother’s skull confirmed just what Iris had suspected. Cash been acting really off all morning. It wasn’t the usual moping around while watching trash on the T.V. he did when something was wrong. He wasn’t in the middle of a migraine attack, nor was he having an existential crisis either. Cash had been up early for a start, but rather than telling Iris the reason he’d moped around and followed him silently like a lost sad puppy. He’d been jumpy too, and Iris had turned round more than once to find him practically shaking with a need to say something. The last straw came moments ago when he’d flopped on the couch with a particularly dramatic sigh. 

In Iris’s opinion, his brother had a lot of redeeming qualities. The ability to be subtle wasn’t one of them. 

It was obvious Cash wanted something from him, but Iris knew he would dig his heels in at the first sign of conflict. He walked over to where Cash was still laying on the couch, nudged him to sit up, then took his brother’s hands into his own. He waited for Cash to start talking at his own pace. 

“Am I really that obvious?” Cash laughed and his shoulders saged, the change in him almost instant, “Well it’s- it’s fucking stupid really-and I don’t even know why it’s bothering me I’m just-” he paused when Iris squeezed his hands in a warning, “Sorry... I was just thinking- I- I want to say- Or- I want to ask you if-” Cash took a deep breath, screwing his sockets shut, “If you could just do whatever you want with me.” 

“I do that every day.” Iris chuckled, even winking for good measure. 

It was an attempt to lighten the mood, which worked, but Iris wasn’t entirely sure where this was going and it made him anxious. 

“Heh, I know. And I’m not saying you don’t… but-” Cash explained, subconsciously drawing circles on Iris’s fingers with his own, “you remember that time in Snowdin forest-” 

_Vividly._ The crunch of leaves under his feet when he pinned Cash to the tree. The sight of Cash on his knees with his mouth stuffed full. _The wet sounds of his brother’s cunt when he came all over his face._

“- It was different, you know, It felt like you weren’t holding back and I-” Cash sighed, averting his gaze for his final confession, “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

That...wasn’t what Iris had been expecting. He could feel his own skull start to warm from the implications, caught completely off guard. Trying to pretend he didn’t know what Cash was talking about to save face was his automatic reaction, but Iris knew that wasn’t fair. Cash had obviously gone through a lot to bring this up, even though Iris had to draw it out of him in the end. He didn’t want to think about how long this had been bothering his brother without him saying anything. And if Cash wanted to try something different, who was he to refuse him for no real reason.

After all, Iris could already feel his pants getting uncomfortably tight. He always wanted to put Cash’s needs above his own, but it was foolish to deny a part of him was starting to pay close attention. The darker part of his soul, the one he tried to suppress. The side that needed to make Cash _his_.

“I think I understand.” Iris eventually replied, choosing his words _very_ carefully, “I’d still like some ground rules first. Your safewords are still in place, and you have to promise to use them, no matter what I’m doing.” 

Cash nodded slowly, gasping when Iris pounced on top of him and pinned his arms above his head. 

“So, anything goes?”

***

“Oh gods-Oh _fuck_ -Sans!” 

Despite being practically post-verbal there was no missing the way Cash sang his name as he neared another climax. Iris didn’t have the patience to move them from the couch, not after he’d made Cash crawl on his knees to service him. They were both on the floor now, with Cash on all fours and Iris fucking him hard from behind. It felt amazing, but this wasn’t out of the ordinary for them. Iris knew he needed to keep going but letting go of his self inflicted barriers was easier said than done.

_But Cash wanted this…_

Iris let his eyes wander over the body beneath him. Cash’s body was so perfect, and it turned him on so much to see him positioned like this. But the scars, the scars Cash had always brought up so many emotions that Iris did his best to suppress. But he didn’t want to, not this time. He let his mind wander, to think about the time before they got together. Where Cash would be anyone's for a price. Iris wished he could turn back time and stop anyone from laying a finger on his brother. 

“That’s it, slut-” Iris spat, knowing from the way Cash’s walls fluttered around him that anger had bled into his voice, “But you’re not anymore, are you? You’re mine now, only mine, no one else can make you scream like _this_ ” 

Iris’s hips snapped forward in rapid succession, bordering on the line of being too much. But Cash screamed just like he’d told him to, his pussy tightening rhythmically while Cash pounded into him. 

“Did you cum again?” Iris growled, chuckling at his brother’s garbled response, “Good boy, your cunt knows I’m the only one it needs.”

There was a moment where Iris worried he’d gone too far. But it couldn’t have been further from the truth. Cash collapsed forward, unable to support himself any longer as he whimpered in post-orgasmic bliss. Iris was far from finished with him though. It was like a dam had broken in his mind, making him insatiable for more. But more than anything, his need to see his brother’s face when he broke him was overwhelming. Iris pulled out, flipped a whining Cash around, immediately re-entering him with a loud hiss. He picked up Cash’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, changing the angle so his cock reached even deeper than before. 

Seeing Cash spread out like this with magic smeared across his skull while his body sucked him was all Iris ever wanted. He was growling, cursing under his breath with every thrust and he was sure he could feel the magic in his socket smoking. Cash was just as loud. He couldn’t stop moaning, so much so that he was desperately trying to muffle his sounds with his hands. But without his usual filter, that made Iris see red. He batted his brother’s hand away and pinned his arms down so he could yell in his face. 

“Don’t you fucking dare. Don’t you want everyone to know who owns you?”Iris snarled, feeling a chill travel down his spine when Cash froze, “I should take you out in the street for punishment. Then no one would dare touch you again, not when they can see how much you need my cock.” 

Cash’s good eye rolled in his socket as he arched into Iris, desperate for any stimulation he could get. It reinforced what Iris was doing, and with the lines between fantasy and reality starting to blur his mind ran wild with all the things he wanted to say. A dangerous thought flashed up, a desire for something he thought he’d well and truly buried. But Iris couldn’t resist. He used his body to pin Cash fully against the floor, hilting inside him and stilling completely. 

“Or maybe” Iris whispered, “I’ll keep fucking you until you can’t take anymore, but you need my cock so badly that your body starts changing.”

Cash didn’t seem like he understood. He whined and tried to move, but his movements only served to jostle his already over-sensitive magic. Iris could feel his own climax starting to build rapidly, spurred on by the fantasy so real he could taste it. He made Cash keen when Iris sat back on his heels, bringing his pelvis with him and fucking him like a rag doll. 

“Wouldn’t that be great. To have everyone know you were mine when they see your belly start to swell,” Iris placed one hand on his brother’s stomach, holding him still while rapidly thumbing his clit, “and our souling shining for the whole underground to see.”

Realisation washed over Cash’s face before he screamed and came harder than he’d done all night. Iris groaned with Cash tightening around him, shocked even through his lust-filled haze that Cash was even into that. Beforehand, he would have never dreamed of bringing up that desire, but now he couldn’t hold it back. Images of Cash heavily pregnant, all smiles and wonderfully happy with Iris taking care of him. Carrying _their_ child. It pushed Iris right to the edge, his whole body wanting nothing more than to cum deep inside his brother’s cunt.

“Fuck, Papyrus-” Iris moaned breathlessly, his thrusts becoming erratic, “Beg me, tell me how much you want my cum.” 

“Sans! I-I-I want it,” Cash whined, gasping for breath while tears rolled down his skull, “Inside, cum inside me- please Sans!”

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Iris howled, his climax crashing into him hard. He spilled his essence deep inside his still shaking brother, cursing again when Cash’s walls milked him of every last drop. He caught his breath for a moment before pulling out, quickly going to grab a blanket from the couch to wrap Cash up in. Only when he turned back Cash didn’t have the same blissed-out expression as before. He looked _terrified_. 

“Um, did we- did you?” Cash stuttered, his socket starting to water for an entirely different reason, “I’m not, am I?”

It took Iris a good few seconds to realise what his brother was asking. He knew full well what they’d just done couldn’t result in pregnancy, but it looked like the finer details were currently slipping Cash’s mind. It wasn’t any surprise with how delirious he’d been, but Iris panicked with him, kicking himself for springing something that intense on him unannounced. 

“Of course not, our um- souls weren’t involved?”

It wasn’t exactly a tactful response, but it got to the point as quickly as possible. Iris knew he shouldn’t have gone that far, no matter how much Cash had enjoyed it. Still, it seemed to calm his brother down with Cash accepting the blanket and snuggling into his side. There was a strange silence that settled over the room, with both skeletons having a lot on their mind that they didn’t dare say. 

But what Iris was surprised about was not that Cash was emotional, but that his expression read as disappointed. Iris knew that their circumstances, both in how volatile the underground was and how their relationship had to remain a secret, meant that they had a lot of restrictions. But he thought his fantasies about their future, about having a family, weren’t ones that his brother shared. Until now. He knew he should probably leave it unspoken, to not make promises he couldn’t keep. But Iris’s soul was pounding far too loudly to be ignored. 

“It’s um- it’s good to know that you’re not completely opposed to the idea,” he lifted Cash’s mandible, placing a chaste kiss on the top of his skull, “But it’s not the time, not just yet.”


	8. Day 8-Unusual ecto/Cock worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: bondage, restraints, unintentional humiliation, tentacles, anal fingering.

“You want to _what_?!?”

Cash flushed a bright purple, unaware that his voice could reach that octave until that moment. But it wasn’t without reason. Here he was, tied up and spread open in his bed with his brother kneeling between his legs. That wasn’t what was out of the ordinary, In fact, Cash had enthusiastically agreed to be in this position. He’d been happy to lie back without question under the assumption he was about to get fucked hard, with the added bonus of not having to do any of the work. Cash should have known better though, nothing was ever simple with his brother. But to hear _that_ request come from Iris’s mouth was something he never could have predicted. 

Even now, the only indication that he hadn’t imagined it was Iris’s knowing smirk. Instead of letting his magic settle on pussy, Iris had placed a hand on his pelvis and asked Cash to form his cock instead. Cash had no objections. Hell, he’d spent years in the company of his own hand and knew all too well how much easier it was to get off with his cock formed. But no matter how innocent the request sounded, Cash didn’t trust his brother for one second. There had to be a catch, but with his body already restrained, he could do little more than wait for Iris to put him out of his misery. 

“Do I need a reason?” Iris replied calmly, as if he was reading off the morning announcements and he wasn’t lightly caressing Cash’s unformed magic, “But-”

_Knew it_

“I want you to form your cock, but I want more than that-” Iris gave Cash’s pelvis a hard tug, making him shiver underneath his touch, “I want you to form everything”

The sound of Cash’s soul quickening became progressively louder as he processed his brother’s words. He knew what Iris was asking, even if he was being coy about it. And he also knew it was possible. He’d never attempted it before, sure, but that was purely out of laziness rather than lack of ability. But he had to be sure. 

“Everything?” Cash croaked, his mouth suddenly extremely dry. 

“Cock, Pussy-” Iris was focused on the pelvis he continued to tease, his steady voice becoming lower with desire, “Anything else you’ve managed to form before, I want to see it.”

“All at once?”

“All at once.” Iris’s focus drifted upwards, making a show of licking his teeth when their eyes met, “Unless it’s too much for you?”

Cash scoffed and rolled his eyes. He knew his brother was giving him one last chance to back out, and he appreciated that. Iris didn’t have to be such a smug bastard about it though. He let his socket slip shut when Iris relinquished his hold on his pelvis, focusing on trying to get his magic to do what he wanted. It was a strange sensation to manipulate it this way, and Cash was unsure if he’d be able to manage it under pressure. But Iris wasn’t pushing him in the slightest, running his hands in a soothing motion across his legs like they had all the time in the world. It gave Cash something to focus on, and before long he could feel his magic wrapping around his bones with a pleasant hum. 

Iris cursing under his breath was enough to snap Cash out of his haze. He looked down his body, happy to see that ecto was covering his chest. His breasts were their usual size, but he was drawn to the magic between his legs more than anything. His cock was there, but it wasn’t alone. Cash had somehow managed to will himself to form tendrils of magic around the sides of his pelvis, resembling small tentacles, and they were currently curling around his hardening cock on their own accord. Cash couldn’t see from this angle, but he could feel the wetness between his legs too, and he knew he’d formed his ass from the way his pelvis was currently lifting off the bed. 

The jolt of white-hot embarrassment hit cash like a freight train. He knew Iris wanted him to do this, he’d specifically asked for crying out loud, but the fact that Cash had been able to with little to no encouragement filled him with a sense of shame. 

“Wow.” Iris said, genuinely surprised, “You did so well. Someone really is an overachiever, aren’t they?” 

It was too much for Cash. He tugged at his restraints in a futile attempt to try and conceal himself as humiliation washed over him by the bucket load. 

“Fuck off Sans.” He spat, trying desperately to hide his face in the sheets.

It was obviously not the response Iris had been expecting. He picked up the safety scissors from the side of the bed, ready to call everything off at a moment’s notice. He could have taken charge and cut Cash free without asking but he didn’t, and when Cash raised his head to make eye contact he could tell Iris was waiting for his instruction. It reminded him of their commitment, and that his brother’s teasing wasn’t because he found him disgusting. The glow in the front of Iris’s pants was indicating the exact opposite. Cash shook his head, went back to squirming, and whimpered when Iris’s hands returned to his legs. 

“So, you want me to leave you here?” Iris went straight back to teasing, moving his hands dangerously close “You don’t want this?”

Iris took his cock in hand, gently thumbing the tip and making Cash arch off the bed with a drawn-out moan. He was hit with a very strong flashback, from the time before he and Iris had turned their relationship into more than it should be. Cash had vivid images of jerking himself off with his mattress pushed up against the bedroom wall they shared, desperately trying to hear his brother’s movements through the wall. He remembered getting so high one time that he’d convinced himself it really was Iris’s hand pumping his leaking member. 

And now that fantasy was manifesting in real-time. Iris really had Cash’s cock in his hand, and the lustful look in his eyes showed he had every intention to continue. Cash groaned as his cock jerked in his brother’s hand, tingling when he felt his tendrils try and wrap around Iris’s fingers. Any sense of self-doubt he had vanished when Iris took it all in his stride, giving those tentacles the same attention until Cash was a quivering mess. 

“I thought so-” Iris teased, letting go of Cash’s cock before moving his body down the bed until he was lying between Cash’s open legs, “Why don’t you relax? I’m going to take good care of you.”

Cash couldn’t believe what was happening until he felt Iris’s tongue tease the tip of his cock. He couldn’t have muffled his cry even if he wanted to, the feeling of Iris sucking him off being too hot to comprehend. Iris kept Cash’s pelvis steady before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. His movements were slow at first, either through apprehension over trying something new himself or to give Cash time to process. Cash didn’t care. It felt so good, and not only that, but the sight of Iris’s skull bobbing between his legs had him shaking. He wished his hands were free so that he could move them across Iris’s scar. Just to confirm it was really him. 

Of all the things he could feel in that moment, Cash wasn’t sure why he was getting so sentimental. But he didn’t have time to question it further. 

Not with Iris starting to pick up the pace. It didn’t take long for him to find a rhythm; alternating between teasing the head of Cash’s cock with his tongue and taking him into his pseudo throat. He seemed insistent on taking Cash deeper and deeper every time, something Cash made sure he was very loud in his appreciation of. Cash was in heaven from this alone, but he practically screamed when Iris’s hands came back into play. He was more confident with Cash’s tentacles this time, jerking them up and down and thumbing their tips like he would on Cash’s clit. The dual sensations were more intense than anything Cash had ever experienced, and he had no idea what to focus on when it was all so good. 

But Iris wasn’t done.

Those teasing fingers eventually made their way downwards, ghosting over the lips of Cash’s pussy. Cash knew he was soaked at this point, and the sound of Iris’s fingers was so vulgar it reminded him of his earlier insecurities. He strained to look down but any excuses he had died on his tongue. Iris’s mouth stuffed full of his cock wasn’t something he’d forget anytime soon. Not when he looked up at Cash, his pupils triangular and spinning, practically hypnotising at this angle. It caught Cash off guard, his jaw going slack before two fingers entered his ass roughly, ripping a scream from his sore throat. 

Cash threw his head back on the bed, unable to stop a single noise escaping him. He was probably making Iris’s job ten times harder with the way he was thrashing about, but his brother took it all in his stride. Iris fingered him deeply, curling his fingers upwards in time with the bobbing of his head. After a few passes, Cash knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He whined and tried to speak to no avail, but one look at Iris told him his brother knew exactly what he was doing. Iris had fire in his eyes, set on pushing Cash over the edge while his tentacles curled around his face to hold him there. Cash burned that image into his mind before his vision went white, momentarily blacking out with how hard he came.

When Cash came back to reality he was already running his mouth, blabbering barely-there sentences about how good it was and how amazing Iris had been. He knew he’d made a mess without looking, could feel how sticky his cock and the tentacles were even though he’d cum down Iris’s throat. But the one that would stain the sheets was the puddle he was sure his cunt had made. A stray thought entered his mind about how out of everything his pussy had been neglected. It was strange, considering Iris’s skill in making him cum that way, but it wasn’t like it was neede---

“AH!” 

Cash’s socket snapped open to see his brother leering down from above while his cock bottomed out inside his cunt. After cumming so recently Cash was so oversensitive, but one drag in and out had him screaming. Iris grabbed hold of his rapidly re-hardening cock too, chuckling to himself when Cash’s tentacles tried to pull him deeper. 

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?”


	9. Day 9- Clothed sex/Face sitting/Angry sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Teasing, Rough sex, Oral sex, Masturbation.

_If Cash bent over any further in that tiny leather skirt would ride up and expose just how thin those tights were around his ass. He probably wasn’t wearing panties either, so his cunt would be visible, making the material translucent with how wet and ready he-_

No.

Iris shook his head and forced his eyes downwards, only to huff when he realised he’d messed up his flashcards with his mind otherwise occupied. He knew their contents like the back of his hand at this point, and he knew that the officers' position was so far out of his reach that he should spare himself the humiliation and not apply. But even a small chance is still a chance, and all of Iris’s hard work could get him on his superiors radar for future positions. He couldn’t let himself get distracted, no matter how alluring that distraction was. 

_But_

Cash looked incredible today. His outfit looked effortless, an oversized shirt with a simple tank top and comfortable looking boots. But the skirt, the leather skirt that Iris had bought him for his last birthday was perfectly paired with a pair of barely-there tights pulled over his fully formed body. _Delicious_ There was no doubt in Iris’s mind that Cash knew how good he looked, or that his brother had dressed up specifically to catch his attention. But he didn’t pay either notion any mind at first. Seeing Cash wearing that outfit was a titillating respite from his never-ending revision, and he even fantasised about peeling it off as a reward for his hard work if he finished on time. 

It was what had come after that really pissed Iris off.

Cash being in the same room as him while he worked wasn’t unusual. He didn’t like shutting himself up in his room for hours on end, choosing to keep a desk in the corner of their kitchen. It was a shared space, and Iris accepted any drawbacks that might break his concentration. But what he didn’t expect was for Cash to use this choice against him. Cash had got it in his head that today would be the first day, possibly in his whole life, that he was going to start spontaneously cleaning the house. Iris had been amused by his brother’s blatant attempt to get his attention. At first. But that was before he glanced up to watch him, and the reason for Cash’s odd behaviour became less innocent. 

Right now Cash was in the middle of ‘cleaning’ out one of their cupboards. He was taking out a single item at a time and placing it on the side, each time bending further down to reach them. The skirt was short by itself, but Cash’s plump ass caused the skirt to barely graze his thighs. It was one of the reasons Iris loved seeing him in it so much, and it never failed to drive him wild with desire. Cash knew this, no matter how much Iris tried to keep his perversions to himself there was no pretending that he didn’t. He also knew how important the officers' exam was to Iris and yet he insisted on flaunting himself in front of him.

Iris considered himself as someone who had control of their baser urges, but he was by no means a saint. His own magic was pressing against the seam of his pants when his resolve crumbled. His eyes darted over the room just in time to see that skirt riding up Cash’s ass even higher than before. Iris thought he’d be able to keep himself calm but the tiniest peek of Cash’s pussy broke him. The next thing Iris knew he was behind his brother, boxing him against the counter and breathing heavily down his neck. 

“Hey bro- wassup?” Cash asked nonchalantly, keeping up his facade of being busy by shuffling the tins on the counter. 

“You know damn fucking well- And you know how important this-” Iris was cut off by Cash backing up, pressing his ass against his straining cock, “ Fuck!”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Cash giggled, turning himself around so he could hop up on the counter, ‘accidentally’ spreading his legs open and giving Iris another flash of his pussy, “You look so stressed, maybe you should _relax_ a little.”

Iris was so fucking _done._

“You fucking asshole.” 

He grabbed Cash’s shoulders and pulled him down into a rough kiss. There wasn’t a sliver of tenderness about it, Iris only focused on pushing his tongue in Cash’s mouth to taste some of his magic. He couldn’t believe Cash would pull something like this, even more so that he’d been weak-willed enough to fall right into his trap. He handled Cash roughly, wrenching his legs apart so he could press his erection against his cunt. Iris dragged his cock against his brother’s pelvis, groaning into the kiss over the contrast of hot magic and the cool leather of his skirt. It reminded him that Cash had dressed up specifically to tease him, all with the intention of manipulating Iris into fucking him. 

Well, if that’s what Cash wanted, then Iris was going to give it to him. But they were doing things _his_ way. 

Iris was still seething when he pulled away from the kiss, making Cash yelp when he pulled him off the counter and dropped to the floor. In a move that surprised even himself, Iris laid flat and pulled Cash on top of him. He manoeuvred Cash until he was straddling his shoulders, giving Iris a full view of the magic that had been taunting him all day. Cash wasn’t wearing panties, to no one’s surprise, and his bare pussy was already dampening the seam of his tights just like Iris had fantasised about. But Iris wanted to do more than just look. He moved his hands to Cash’s pelvis and tore at the tights, making a huge hole around his pussy. He couldn’t help groaning when he was hit with the intense aroma of his brother’s arousal, but Cash wasn’t as impressed. 

“Hey fuckface, they were brand new-Ah!” 

Cash didn’t get to finish his whining. Iris had ignored him completely to pull Cash onto his face, immediately plunging his tongue inside his entrance. Iris groaned loudly when the fluids he’d been craving flooded his mouth, sending vibrations through Cash’s magic and making him tremble. 

“Saaans!”

A small part of Iris was still smug over being able to bend his brother to his will so effortlessly. The rest of him was focused on eating his cunt out feverishly, getting drunk on his sweet taste. Iris grabbed his brother’s ass to rock him onto his face, spanking it hard when Cash started riding him on his own accord. Iris had a passing thought about being glad he didn’t actually need to breathe because he was sure he would have suffocated by now. _But what a way to go._ One of Iris’s hands found his own pants before he realised he’d moved it, seeking out his leaking cock to jerk off in time with Cash rocking onto his face. 

With a few jerks Iris was moaning into Cash, pleasure wrapping around his soul like an old friend. It hit him just how pent up he’d really been. He’d been so wrapped up in passing that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had Cash’s sweet taste on his tongue. As if making up for lost time Iris started eating his brother out like his life fucking depended on it, refusing to stop when he felt Cash cumming multiple times. He could hear Cash’s desperate cries as his magic was stimulated relentlessly, but it was all background noise at this point. He wanted to drink Cash dry, to take his fill and make sure Cash wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a few days.

After all, If Iris was giving up valuable study time, then he sure as hell was going to make it worthwhile. 

Iris’s own orgasm was fast approaching, and despite the call of release being strong, he didn’t want to finish by his own hand. It wouldn’t as satisfying, not when there were a million and one ways he’d rather use his cock to teach Cash a lesson. A particularly wicked idea crossed his mind and Iris had to clamp his hand around the base of his dick to keep himself from toppling over the edge. He allowed Cash to take charge for a moment, gladly letting him ride his face until he was screaming with another bone-shaking orgasm. 

“Wow- _Wow_ ” Cash spluttered when Iris lifted him off his face.

He collapsed next to Iris, snuggling into his side in a hazy afterglow. Iris let him enjoy himself for a moment before putting his plan into action. He sprang to his feet and crouched down, hooked his fingers into the top of Cash’s clavicle and started dragging him across the kitchen floor. 

“Hey!” 

Iris scoffed, tapping his foot impatiently. When Cash didn’t get onto his knees he dragged him again and again until he got the picture. There weren’t many things more satisfying than having his brother be forced to crawl over to his desk, but making him crawl underneath was definitely the icing on the cake. Iris strolled over to his chair, ignoring Cash’s whining until he could unbutton his pants again. His intentions were obvious, but even though he was still pissed off he made sure to leave a beat for Cash to voice any real objections. He didn’t and Iris was pleased to see Cash’s eye go wide at the sight of the hard cock in bobbing in front of his face. 

“I think it’s time you repaid the favour.” 

Iris hissed through his teeth when his brother’s tongue poked out to tease the tip of his cock. Cash was still insistent on acting like a brat, but he didn’t mind. He knew just how to deal with such demanding behaviour.

“I need to get back to work.” Iris sighed, keeping his voice steady despite the efforts of Cash’s talented tongue, “Don’t make a sound, and clean up any mess I make.” He grabbed Cash’s skull and forced his cock down his throat, making him gag, “Or I'll make you regret it.”


	10. Day 10- Stripping/Spanking (Au fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!! This fic takes place in a companion club au !!!  
> Additional tags: Non-related AU, Prostitution, Teasing, Switching, Pre-realtionship, D/s, Sadomasochism, pain kink. 
> 
> P.s. Tbh I really enjoyed writing this AU- If people are interested I'd totally be up for doing another entry with them, let me know in the comments if you'd be interested!!

Iris took a long gulp of whiskey, finishing off his glass. The foul liquid burned his pseudo throat all the way down, making him wince despite trying his best to ignore it. He raised his hand for another, ignoring the knowing look from the bunny-girl bartender when she slid it across the bar. He took his drink in hand, preparing to raise it to his teeth, but got stuck staring brown liquid swirling in the glass. 

He didn’t know who he was trying to kid. No amount of alcohol would prepare him for what was waiting for him upstairs.

Or rather, _who_.

This job was meant to be a temporary thing. He needed the money, and the companion club paid handsomely for decent security. Iris didn’t just look tough, what with his cracked skull and resting pissed off face, but he had the strength to match. Nothing stopped a patron from getting too handsy more than his firm hand on their shoulder. But that talent, if he could even call it that, was the main reason he’d gotten himself into this mess. His friends constantly warned him about this place, with most of those warnings being about the kind of monsters that worked there. He’d heard enough many sob stories about patrons being swindled out of their money while having their souls broken to last him a lifetime. But Iris foolishly thought this was a problem that affected everyone else, one that he’d have to deal with when love-struck monsters hung around way past closing time. 

That was until he met Cash.

Making friends wasn’t on Iris’s list of priorities when he accepted the job. But when he clocked Cash from across the dimly lit bar he knew that rule was going out the window. They were both skeleton monsters for a start, which while not an automatic start of friendship gave them a lot in common. And they both smoked, heavily, which meant they’d often run into each other while sneaking a cigarette out back. Iris had only been working a few shifts when Cash had ‘forgotten’ his smokes. Despite their brief conversations, Cash was already in Iris’s good books. Iris was offering him a smoke before the other skeleton had a chance to ask. It wasn’t entirely for selfless reasons, the image of Cash lighting his cigarette on the one between Iris’s teeth was one he wouldn’t forget in a hurry. 

So it was only natural that they became acquainted quickly, and despite their very different positions in the companion club Cash was surprisingly easy to get along with. He clearly had two very different personalities; the sickly sweet one he used to entertain customers, and the filthy-mouthed prankster he was off the clock. The problems started when Iris found himself absolutely enthralled by both sides of his new friend.

Cash was a little too good at his job though. He was charming, both on and off the job, and he had a knack for being to entertain the slimiest of patrons effortlessly. Iris knew he shouldn’t play favourites with the companions, but it was hard not to keep a close eye on the other skeleton when he was constantly getting into mischief. Bending the rules about physical contact while in the main room was something Cash was reprimanded about on multiple occasions. Sometimes even by Iris himself, and those memories of having to tell Cash what to always resurfaced when he was alone. 

But that was just the things Iris knew about. Officially that is. It was an open secret that some companions took their high paying clients upstairs to the private rooms that the club just so happened to have. And Cash was one of them. If his disappearing act in the middle of a shift didn’t spell out the obvious, coming down for a smoke in various states of indecency did. Whenever Iris asked the other security guards what went on behind closed doors he got varying answers. Some mentioned exotic dances and others implied the full works. 

The idea of Cash doing those kinds of things stirred a mixture of emotions inside Iris. On the one hand, he couldn’t believe Cash would do such things. He knew Cash was a full-grown adult and could do whatever he wanted, no matter the danger, and that he had no right to judge. But it still made him unreasonably overprotective. On the other… he often found himself wishing he could save up enough money, quit his job, and be the one taking Cash upstairs himself. But whatever it was, Cash was playing a dangerous game that was bound to catch up with him eventually. Iris was just lucky he was there when it did.

Iris scoffed and took another gulp of his drink. Luck had nothing to do with it. When Cash had been approached by two of his former clients, blind drunk and asking for things that made Cash squirm, Iris had only been doing his job in interrupting them. Granted, it hadn’t gone smoothly and he was currently sporting a large bruise around his right socket from the first punch. But that’s all they managed to get in before Iris turned physical himself, throwing them both out moments later. They were even left with a few bruises or broken bones themselves, ones that Iris couldn’t completely put down to him doing a ‘good’ job.

Something about their grubby hands touching Cash had made him see red. Iris should have known he fucked up as he was beating their asses for reasons he had no right to be angry over. But it had taken Cash slipping him a sealed note tonight with a demure expression for him to see that he was in too deep. Cash wasn’t direct, but he wasn’t subtle either. He wanted to see Iris when he finished his shift, upstairs, so he could ‘properly thank him’ for what he’d done.

Iris could feel the note in his pocket now, burning into his leg with the weight of its implications. But he also knew that feeling was only going to increase if he didn’t do something about it.

There was no pretending Iris hadn’t made up his mind. He was going upstairs. No matter the number of weird looks he was going to get when the rumour mill started churning. What Iris couldn’t decide on was what he was going to do when he got there. If Cash just wanted to hang out with him for a little, maybe share a drink or even steal a kiss, then there was no part of Iris that would object to that. But the likelihood of it being something more, possibly even much more, was one he couldn’t decide on. He wanted Cash, his attraction to the other skeleton monster was so strong at times that he could barely think straight. But deep down he couldn’t bear the fact that he would just be another one of Cash’s clients if they started down this road.

Iris stood up and finished his drink with a final gulp before heading towards the stairs. Whatever the outcome, Cash wasn’t the type of monster who was impressed by spineless cowards. Iris needed to take the situation into his own hands while he still had his nerve. 

When he got upstairs he paused, pulled the note to triple check the room number, and then slowly opened the door. It was a lot better lit than he expected, and the decoration wasn’t at all as tacky as the rest of the club. There were a few comfortable looking chairs dotted about the room, a loveseat in the center, and raised padded corner covered in cushions. The most eye-catching detail though was all the curtains draped around the room, giving it a very comfortable and intimate feeling. Iris was so distracted by the decor that he failed to notice what the room was lacking. Until he heard the sound of the door locking behind him. 

“I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna show up,” Cash teased, “That I’d got all dressed up for nothing.”

Cash sauntered closer to Iris and gave him a little twirl to show off what he was wearing. Or, rather, what he wasn’t. Cash’s lingerie barely covered his shapely figure, clinging to every curve of his soft ecto like it was poured onto him. He was wearing a fluffy robe in a deep crimson, but it was translucent enough to be able to see right through it. Which Iris did, thoroughly, before he realised he probably looked like the slack-jawed perverts downstairs. But he was practically drooling, failing to do anything to hide his reaction with Cash moving closer by the second. 

“Sorry I-” Iris shook his head, unable to stop staring at the incredible yet smug vision before him, “I was just finishing up and grabbing a drink” _or three_ he added in his thoughts. 

“I see. You needed one to get through this, hmm?” Cash playfully pulled on Iris’s tie before pouting dramatically, “Way to make a guy feel special.”

“No, definitely not- I really- you look amazing-” Iris floundered, realising all too late he’d taken the obvious bait, “It’s just because I could lose my job- I think? Or you could- maybe? I don’t really-um- know what you want to do?”

Cash either didn’t listen to Iris’s worries, or he didn’t care. He pushed Iris down until he was sitting on the loveseat, a wry smile forming on his face. 

“Why don’t you just sit back-” He took the time to run his finger down Iris’s skull, making him shiver, “And I’ll take it from here.”

“You don’t-” Iris gasped, the proximity to a scantily dressed Cash affecting his ability to think, “You wouldn’t rather spend your time here with one of your clients instead?”

“Oh no-” Cash giggled, rolling his eye at a rapidly blushing Iris “I want to do this, and it’s entirely on me, in fact-” He leaned down next to Iris’s skull, as if telling him a secret, “I’ve been waiting for an excuse to get you alone.” 

Iris scrambled for a retort to _that_ , but he came up empty. And then the sight of Cash pulling at his robe made his mind short-circuit. Cash let it slide off his body slowly, teasing Iris with every inch of his bare flesh. He started swaying to music Iris hadn’t realised was playing until that moment, gyrating his body with perfect timing. Iris’s first instinct was to avert his eyes, to try and act like the gentleman he wanted to come across as. But Cash was so entrancing, he couldn’t look away, not for a single second. 

The magic in Iris’s pelvis had already formed, making itself known when as it hardened against the seam of his pants. Iris did his best to try and hide himself when Cash turned his back to him, but one look at his ass made him realise it was a futile attempt. Everything about Cash’s body was perfect in his eyes, but there was something especially hypnotic about the way his ass moved. It filled Iris’s head with visions of Cash bouncing in his lap, being filled by his cock as Iris grabbed his hips to fuck him harder. He would have given his left arm to be able to reach out and touch him, to squeeze his plump pseudo-flesh, but he resisted. He didn’t know what Cash did and didn’t allow when he did things like this, and although Iris hated the idea of being treated like his other clients, he wasn’t going to cross a line and make him uncomfortable willingly. 

But Cash didn’t make it easy. He turned back to Iris and unhooked his bra, taking his time to slip it down his arms at a painfully slow rate. But it was worth the wait, with Iris audibly groaning when his breasts were revealed. They were just as enticing as the rest of him, with piercings through each of his nipples that glinted in the soft lighting of the room. Iris felt like all his prayers had been answered when Cash moved towards him, giving him a closer look. But that thought was short-lived when Cash straddled his lap and starting moving on top of him, turning Iris’s skull a deeper shade of purple than he ever thought possible.

It was the hottest situation Iris had ever been involved in. Cash wasn’t quite grinding against him, but Iris could feel the heat of his magic dangerously close to his cock. Everywhere he looked Cash was invading his personal space in the best way, none more so that the breasts swaying inches away from his face. Iris fought off another urge to take one of Cash’s piercings between his teeth to tease him back, but he held strong. Though he was sure he’d managed to rip a hole in the loveseat by the time Cash stood up again with how hard he was gripping onto the plush fabric. He didn’t get time to check, not when Cash bent down in front of him and slipped down his panties.

Iris was sure the next few seconds were gonna be permanently burned into his mind. Not content with just showing off his puffy pussy, Cash spread himself open in front of him, finishing off by slipping a finger down his lips to tease at his entrance. Iris couldn’t contain the choked moan that escaped him at such a sight. Not that Cash seemed to mind, his face practically beaming between his legs. 

“You like that?” 

“Fuck yeah I do-” Iris winced at his over-enthusiasm, latching onto anything that would make him seem like less of a lust-struck animal, “But you know you’ve just broken at least a dozen rules right?” 

_Real smooth._

“Oh, really?” Cash responded, not missing a beat and moving back towards the love seat “What are you gonna do, tough guy? You gonna punish me?”

Iris’s jaw opened and closed as he struggled to come up with an answer. He knew Cash was playing with him, and part of his mind was screaming at him to go along with it so he could get his dick wet. _But_. This was a conversation Cash had rehearsed a dozen times before today. Sure, there was no doubt in Iris’s mind that they could both enjoy a little fun, but how would that set him apart from the others. He glanced at Cash, watching his naked body and felt an overwhelming desire to take control of him. 

“Are you into that?”Iris replied, voice steadier than it had any right to be in his lustful state. 

Now that made Cash pause. Iris watched as his pretty skull coloured the same shade as his body, making little flecks of magic on his skull shine prominently. Somehow he looked even more alluring than before, prompting Iris to stand without thinking, grabbing Cash’s hand and pulling him close. Cash’s breathing was uneven and shallow, obviously flustered, but he didn’t look disgusted or afraid. He looked interested. It was no surprise when Iris really thought about it, he sure none of Cash’s usual clients had even spoken to him like that. It filled him with confidence that he was on the right track, even making him dare to trail one of his hands down Cash’s back. He shivered and Iris pulled him even closer, pressing their bodies flush together, situating their mouths inches apart. 

“You’re serious?” Cash asked, blushing brighter when Iris grinned in response, “I-um-what do you have in mind?”

Iris could have melted right then. He kept up the act, leaning into Cash as if going to kiss him before whispering. “Do you trust me?”

His answer was an enthusiastic nod followed by a whimper when Iris sat back down and pulled Cash into his lap. He was by no means an expert, but Iris had enough experience in the bedroom to come up with a few ideas on the fly. He wished that Cash was somewhat dressed so he could put him through the experience of having his pants pulled down harshly and his magic bared. But he made up for it by taking his time to run his hands over the curve of his ass, squeezing it a few times before delivering a hard smack to one of his cheeks.

Cash’s reaction was surprising. There was the initial shocked yelp when Iris’s hand hit his magic, but the groan that followed was almost too good to be true. 

“That too much?” Iris asked out of courtesy more than anything, the magic in his bones going wild with desire. 

“No, I’m-” Cash paused, his voice already cracking, “I’m good.”

_Fuck_

Iris’s plan had been to spank Cash a few times, just to break him in before moving onto something more pleasurable. He never in a million years expected to find a legitimate masochist, especially in a place like this. There was an unspoken tension in the room while both skeletons processed the situation they found themselves in, broken by a hard smack to Cash’s ass when Iris’s patience ran out. 

“Good.” Iris grunted, hitting Cash a few times on each cheek, “Because you need to learn a few hard lessons.” he started really getting into it, his soul stuttering every time Cash moans rang through his skull, “You’re putting everyone’s safety at risk doing this, including your own-” He landed a particularly hard slap on his right cheek, making Cash yelp before he soothed it with the same hand. “-What do you have to say for yourself, hmm?”

“Oh _fuck_ ” Cash moaned, shuddering in Iris’s lap when he squeezed at his darkening magic, “I’m sorry, I-I’ll be more careful, _Please don’t stop_ ”

Iris’s dick twitched in his pants, ready to fuck Cash silly with that response. He was pretty sure Cash moaned when he felt it, but it was hard to tell with his constant whimpering. He wasn’t the only one aroused though. Iris let his fingers slip between Cash’s legs, hissing through his teeth when finding the other skeleton absolutely soaked. Cash whined and arched into his touch, desperate for stimulation, but Iris withdrew his hand almost immediately.

He wasn’t done with him yet. 

“You’re taking them so well for me,” Iris growled, no longer trying to hide the lust dripping off every syllable, “You can manage a few more, then you’ll be rewarded. Start Counting to five, aloud.”

_Slap_

“Five” 

_Slap_

“Four”

_Slap. Slap_

“Fuck ow- three, two”

Iris pulled his hand back, making his last hit count. 

“One. Oh, gods!” Cash keened when Iris’s fingers immediately sought out his dripping cunt, plunging inside. It was rough, but Cash was screaming, his orgasm fast approaching, “I’m gonna cum- fuck- fuck fuck!”

Cash’s pussy tightened around his fingers and Iris had to bite his spare hand to keep from creaming his pants. He rode Cash through an intense climax, withdrawing his fingers only when his cries died down. His hand was covered in Cash’s magic, and Iris had to resist the urge to lick his fingers clean if he didn’t want to seem like a creep. He started looking around the room for blankets, intending to make Cash as comfortable as possible before sticking his head out the door to make sure they weren’t overheard. Cash had other ideas. He straddled Iris again, made quick work of Iris’s belt and pulling his throbbing cock free. 

“How about it big guy-” Cash purred, teasing his slick entrance on the head of Iris’s cock, “Up for round two?”


	11. Day 11-Collaring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Not E rated, ANGST, Hurt/comfort, Off-screen violence, references to past prostitution, Anxiety/OCD triggers, D/s relationship.

The old saying ‘a watched pot never boils’ never felt more relevant to Iris than it did right now. His pot was a kettle, an essential step if he wanted to brew the tea he’d carefully placed in his favourite mug. He checked the clock for the millionth time and had the fleeting thought that he’d broken it from staring at it too often. Which was a ridiculous notion that he was about 90% wasn’t actually possible. It wasn’t like he could do anything else with his time though. The house was spotless, and he’d already wiped down the kitchen sides when he got home. Twice. Even Iris knew a third time was excessive. 

So he waited.

And waited. 

When the high pitch whistle broke through Iris’s focus he realised he’d spent the better half of a minute trying to wipe away the same mark. The one that looked suspiciously like it was part of the counter’s design. He sighed and folded up his cloth before setting it down, pouring the hot water into his cup. He let it brew for the minimum amount of time before slowly removing the tea bag, tapping the spoon against the side three times to drain the excess water. He then wiped his spoon thoroughly before lowering it into the jar of honey. It wasn’t his usual preference, the syrup being far too sugary for daily consumption in his opinion, but the sweet taste was needed to make his situation more bearable. He stirred the spoon once, twice- _but what if he’s in a ditch somewhere and I’m doing nothing about it!_ five times… 

Iris’s vision blurred as he picked up the cup, chucking its contents down the sink. He couldn’t believe he’d fucked that up. He was so stupid, _he was never going to see him again_ , he was-

The sound of the door opening and slamming a moment later made all the magic in Iris’s body run cold. 

He dropped everything and ran into the living room, blinking rapidly until his brother came into focus. 

Cash was home. 

_Safe_. 

“Oh thank gods-” Iris breathed a sigh of relief. It was short-lived when Cash didn’t lift his head to respond, sending him right back into pure panic, “Why are you late? Are you Ok? What happened?”

Cash sighed heavily and threw himself down on the couch. After a few moments to prepare himself he lifted his skull to finally reveal the angry magic surrounding his blind socket. Iris made a strangled sound and dropped down in front of his brother, trying to get a closer look. Though it had been wiped away, there was no mistaking the white strands of spider’s web sticking to his bones.

Iris’s hands balled into fists. 

“Ran into Muffet-” Cash confessed, averting his good eye to focus on where his fingers were picking at a split in the couch. “Wanted to know why she hadn’t seen me… and when I was planning on coming back to work.”

“What!” Iris screeched, “What the fuck did you tell her?”

“Uh- Lemme think-” Cash smirked, clearly amused with himself, “It was something along the lines of ‘Go fuck yourself you slave-driving cunt’” 

Iris folded his arms and barked out a forced laugh. He knew full well that Cash had no intention of going back to his old job willingly. He’d said so himself, sometimes even of his own accord when Iris restrained himself from asking. But nothing could dispel those lingering fears. Iris was waiting for the day he fucked up, when pushed Cash too far that he never came back. He took a deep breath, stopping that line of thought right in its tracks before sitting down on the couch next to his brother. He pulled out a handkerchief and approached his brother carefully, waiting for Cash to lean into him before moving it towards his inflamed socket. Cash’s trust reminded him that he was doing so much better now, they both were. And that Cash didn’t want to leave him. 

“She wasn’t happy, as you can see.” Cash scoffed, wincing when Iris pulled out a particularly long strand of web, “But she knew there was fuck all she could really do about it what with us having the guard’s protection now-” He smirked, still finding the perks of Iris’s job a hard pill to swallow. “So she let me leave.” 

Iris could have jumped for joy hearing that. Or marched out the door and looked for a way to get around the no-dusting rules in place. He didn’t. He visualised his swirling mass of emotions in his mind and promptly shut them behind a door. He worked in silence, completely focused on cleaning Cash as best he could while listening to his pained breathing. Most of the webbing was removed easily within a few moments, much to his relief. It wasn’t a perfect job, and Iris wanted to try disinfecting it as soon as the magic calmed down, but it was good enough for now. Good enough for him to ask the question that had been eating him alive. 

“Did she see it?”

“See what?” Cash replied, confused for a second before the penny dropped, “No, Sans,” he smiled and tried to roll his eye before wincing in pain, “My old boss didn’t strip me down in the middle of Waterfall for shits and giggles.” 

Iris laughed. It was a perfectly normal reaction to his brother’s joke, hell, it was probably just what Cash had been waiting for. It was a full-body laugh that started at the base of his spine and overflowed through his mouth. It wasn’t even that funny, but once Iris started couldn’t get himself to stop. He laughed so hard until he couldn’t see Cash anymore. He blinked, again and again, but Cash was nothing but a blurry shape in front of him. Like he was underwater. Either it was really happening or Iris’s imagination was a powerful tool because his fingers felt wet. It felt like he was drowning, only saved when Cash’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Hey, hey” Cash’s held Iris close as he finally succumbed to the sobs wracking his body, “Sorry. I’ve- heh- I’ve been on edge all day, no surprises why.”

Cash squeezed him one last time before drawing back, stripping off his hoodie to reveal he was still in one piece. Iris wiped the tears from his sockets, his soul stuttering when his eyes focused on Cash’s neck. And the delicate silver collar he’d fastened around his vertebrae this morning. It was still in place, no signs of damage or tampering. And the skeleton it was attached to seemed just as happy to show it off as Iris had been putting it on him. Iris reached out to touch the chain, letting his fingers slide across the loops until he came to the ring in the centre. The symbol of their relationship, of his ownership and Cash’s submission. The thing they couldn’t let anyone else see. 

“Are we being really stupid?” Iris sniffed, gently rolling the ring between his fingers, “You don’t need to wear it, not if it’s going to risk your life. I’m just being selfish”

“You’re not” Cash reassured him, “I was a bit nervous, but you know what? That was only part of my day.” He moved forward until the top of their skulls were touching, sighing heavily, “the other half, it made me feel like- and don’t make fun of me- It felt like you were with me,” He raised his good eye so Iris could see him, “keeping me safe, and protected, and I felt so wanted-”

Iris didn’t let him finish, pulling his brother into a bruising kiss. He felt Cash whimper in a mixture of pain and desire, reminding him to be wary of his fresh injury. Iris tried his best to practice restraint, to be careful, but Cash’s mouth was intoxicating. He had to break the kiss all too soon, leaving him unable to stop the rest from spilling out his mouth. 

“Oh, Papyrus-” Iris blabbered, his voice breaking, “I-I always want you. I-need yo-” _Stop. Breathe. Don’t go too far._ “I need to know you’re safe.”

Cash melted in his arms, initiating another kiss. It was softer this time, but Iris could feel Cash’s soul beating hard just below his hand. He cradled Cash’s skull carefully, pouring everything he had into the kiss until it felt like he was going to burst. Iris hooked his fingers around the collar, remembering all the promises he made when he’d presented it to Cash, and gave it a purposeful tug.


	12. Day 12-Knotting/Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Heat fic, Don't get caught kink, risky sex, public sex, ambiguous ending, D/s dynamic talk.

Cash did his best to shimmy himself sideways down the narrow walkway of the bus, careful not to let any part of his body brush against the monsters already in their seats. It didn’t stop one of the guard members trying to run a hand up his leg as he walked past, something Cash narrowly avoided. He got out of their reach and quickly glanced behind him, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Iris trying to load their bags into the overhead compartment. If his brother had seen that little move he would have ripped the rabbit monster’s arm off, too blinded by rage to care about the consequences. It was a narrow escape, but Cash had been given enough inappropriate looks in the briefing to know that he’d need his wits about him at all times if he wanted to avoid any incidents.

That, and he should never stray too far from Iris’s watchful eyes. 

If Cash had any choice in the matter, he would have stayed at home and far away from the scumbags that littered every rank of the royal guard. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself be roped into doing another one of these ‘favours’ with the royal guard. He’d known full well that agreeing to the first one had been a mistake, even if it had ended with him and Iris having a lot of fun at their expense. But he was in no position to refuse when Alphys, the fucking Captain of the guard, asked for him personally. Through Iris no less, so it wasn’t like Cash could crush his brother’s chances to progress by refusing either. It hadn’t explicitly stated, but Cash knew he was there as an inside guy. As someone who had been on the wrong side of the law more times than he could count, and who would be able to approach shady characters without arousing suspicion, he was an essential tool in their excursion. 

Cash held no loyalty to his past life. But being used as the guard’s honeypot made him itch for a long hot shower. 

The mission was to travel around the perimeter of the underground in search of any monsters who thought they were out of reach of the law. They were going to miles away from civilisation, for days on end, all while crammed into the smallest bus in existence. The one saving grace was that Iris had been appointed as his official escort, meaning they’d at least be suffering through it together. And it wouldn’t raise any suspicions when they disappeared upon their return. They’d already planned their excuses thoroughly. They were going to lock themselves away under the pretence that Cash had taken ill, and no one would care if Iris took a few days off to nurse him out of obligation. 

The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Not to mention essential with what was looming on the horizon...

Cash squeezed himself further down the bus, cursing under his breath over the complete lack of space. He’d been the last monster to board the bus, no surprises there. Luckily Iris had waited with him, and Cash had been thankful for his brother’s watchful gaze burning into his skull when he was subjected to a full-body search. Even now as he moved through the bus to avoid the creeps staring at him, he knew he wasn’t in any real danger. Iris’s rank was low, but his reputation proceeded him. The true nature of their relationship was secret, true, but everyone knew Iris was extremely protective and that was enough. 

With his mind elsewhere, Cash hadn’t noticed he’d reached the front of the bus until he reached the Captain’s seat. He looked behind him to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, but he was right the first time. All the seats on the bus were full bar the front row which currently held Alphys’s armour. He had a million and one things he wanted to say about how typical the piss-poor planning was when he noticed Alphys was watching him closely. 

“What is it?” She grunted, clearly pissed off by Cash’s presence. 

The feeling was definitely mutual. 

“Oh, um- I don’t wanna be that guy,” Cash lied. He very much enjoyed pointing out the guard’s shortcomings. “-but we’re a little short on space?”

Alphys stood up from her seat with a sigh, scowling when she saw the same thing. Cash stood there awkwardly hoping beyond all hope that she didn’t decide to invite them to sit up front with her. Sharing a bus with scumbags was one thing, but Cash would gladly take that over having to stand to attention for the entire journey. 

“Doggo! You’re up here with me,” Alphys barked while Cash held in his sigh of relief, “You two can share the backseat” 

“Share the?” Cash started, unable to hide the blush forming on his skull, “doesn’t that go against health and safety or something?” 

“Got a better idea, punk?” Alphys spat, passing her spears to doggo when he barged past a flabbergasted Cash. Her smirk turned mocking when Cash didn't follow her instructions immediately, “What’s the problem? You’re brothers, isn’t sharing things with each other some kind of rule?”

 _You don’t know the half of it_ Cash thought, thankfully having the sense to keep his mouth shut with a curt nod. He swiftly made his way back through the bus, avoiding eye contact with everyone as he passed by. He knew he was flushed, and the last thing he wanted was for anyone to notice. Or figure out the reason why. The seat recently vacated by doggo was set apart from the others, a singular space with a luggage rack on the opposite side. Part of Cash was relieved. Obviously, he had no issues with sharing Iris’s personal space. It wasn’t like his brother hadn’t been in all up in his own that very morning. Buried inside Cash, holding him close as they prepared to keep their hands to themselves for a long few days.

But something was niggling in the back of his mind. A warning of some sort, telling him of a danger he couldn’t quite place. It was hard to focus on that feeling when he reached Iris and his brother blessed him with one of his rare genuine smiles. 

“We’re um- back there-” Cash dropped his voice to a whisper, pointing towards the solitary seat. “Together.” 

“I see,” Iris responded. There was an instant understanding, in more ways than one, and something that Cash couldn’t quite place flickering in his eyes. He walked towards the chair while taking off his chest plate, placing it carefully on the luggage rack before sitting down and patting his lap, “Why don’t you have a seat.” 

Cash felt like swooning before he remembered where he was. Iris was only doing his best to make light of a shitty situation, and here he was no better than the perverts he’d been trying to avoid. He took a second to gather himself before sitting in his brother’s lap, happy to find Iris’s body already formed. He loved Iris’s body in all forms, but he didn’t quite fancy sitting on bones for the whole night. He formed his own and did his best to find a comfortable position for them both. Iris unravelled the travel blanket they’d been issued with and placed it over Cash’s lap as the engine roared into life. It was itchy and smelled like it had been left in storage for years, but it was made instantly more bearable when Cash felt Iris’s arm wrap around him. 

Cash glanced around to check no one was watching them, their position feeling far too intimate to be safe. They weren’t; the other monsters were far too wrapped up in their own conversations to give two shits about what he and Iris were up to. It was strangely comforting to feel Iris snuggling into him, especially considering they’d technically been instructed to do this. Cash let himself relax into the embrace, softly sighing as he got comfortable. 

Iris’s hands tightened around Cash’s waist, holding him close. Cash didn’t know why but he was hit with a wave of Iris’s scent now his arms were surrounding him. Iris smelt like home, something he didn’t know he had developed such a craving for until now. Either Iris smelt especially good today or Cash was really swept up in the secret romance of it all. He moved his skull onto Iris’s chest, inhaling deeply as he let his socket slip shut. This was nice. A rare chance for them to enjoy something other couples took for granted. 

The first leg of their trip was by far the longest. Snowdin forest was the widest part of the underground, with it taking at least a dozen hours to travel from one end to the other. Their party had set off at night for this reason, and with the rowdiness winding down everyone was trying to catch what little sleep they could. The low hum of the engine and the chorus of steady breathing was like a lullaby, and Cash could feel himself getting sleepy. It was going to be tough trying to drop off in their position, but he felt far too safe in his brother’s arms to attempt to forgo sleep completely. Cash adjusted himself in Iris’s lap slowly, careful not to disturb his brother too much as he got ready to try and fall asleep.

It didn’t last. The lull of sleep was quickly thrown aside when he felt Iris’s cock press against his backside. 

Cash almost yelped in surprise but clenched his teeth at the last second. At first, he was sure he had to be mistaken. That Iris had hidden something in his pocket, or something equally ridiculous. Whatever it was, Cash’s body didn’t care. His cunt formed without his permission and no matter how hard he tried to will it away it only throbbed in intense need. But he wasn’t even sure if what he had felt was the real thing, and the fear that he’d misunderstood and put both his and Iris’s safety at risk because he couldn’t control himself wasn’t something he could live with. He carefully tried to move again, making that hard cock slide against his newly formed cunt. Cash gasped, terrified, only to have senses flooded with Iris’s scent again.

The scent he could now correctly identify as pure lust.

Iris was definitely awake and had taken Cash’s little movements as an invitation. He grasped hold of Cash’s hips and rocked against him slowly, sharply inhaling when Cash moved with him. Cash was beside himself with horror and confusion, but he couldn’t will himself to stop when Iris licked at his vertebrae. It was mortifying, but the fear he had over their current situation only made his arousal stronger. It was already fogging his brain, turning the humiliation he felt into desire and almost making him forget why he had to stay silent.

One loud snore brought him back to reality. Cash was on a bus, surrounded by some of the most dangerous people in the underground, with his _brother_ trying to hump his brains out. Either Iris didn’t hear the same thing he did, or he didn’t care, because he made no move to stop. In fact, his pace only continued to increase until his dick was bumping against Cash’s entrance with every pass. This wasn’t like him at all. Iris wouldn’t risk their safety and all the rules they’d put in place over a little fun. Not even if it felt absolutely amazing when his cock throbbed against Cash’s rapidly soaking shorts. 

Every bone in Cash’s body wanted to continue, but he knew they needed to put a stop to it before it went too far. He took a deep breath to try and gather his thoughts only to have his senses overwhelmed with Iris’s scent. _Oh no_. Everything finally clicked for Cash, sending a soul-stopping chill down his spine. 

Iris was going into heat.

Their bi-yearly cycles weren’t due until their return. They’d planned so carefully, checking and rechecking, coming up with that elaborate plan to have Cash ‘fall’ ill so they could deal with it privately. Their last heat had been triggered when they were skirting around each other, pretending that their mutual attraction didn’t exist. It forced them to accept things neither of them were ready for, and it was a wonder that they weren’t caught. Which was why they’d been so careful this time, they wanted to enjoy it without fear or risk being disturbed. But their close proximity and the other monsters getting far too handsy with Cash must have set Iris off. 

In short, they were fucked beyond belief. Cash was powerless to fight against Iris at this point, not with his scent growing stronger as the heat took hold. For both of them, that is. Part of the joy of being the submissive partner meant that Cash’s own heat would kick in as soon as he sensed his dominant was in need of his body. His pussy was practically dripping at this point, a detail that Iris didn’t miss. A hand crept into Cash’s pants, making Iris hiss against his skull when his fingers became slick with liquid magic. Cash could only breathe heavily when Iris slipped his shorts down, his eye-rolling in his socket when his hard cock pushed inside his slick entrance. 

A gloved hand clamped over Cash’s mouth at the perfect moment, silencing his noises as Iris bottomed out inside of him. It wasn’t needed though, it felt so indescribably good that the only thing Cash could do was let his jaw hang open in a silent scream. He’d forgotten how mind-blowing heats could be, and everything was amplified when shared with a synced up mate. He could feel every ridge of Iris’s cock pressing against his inner walls, his pussy feeling like it had been teased for hours. Iris was in a similar state, inhaling heavily through his nasal cavity to stifle his growls. Luckily for both of them, Iris still had the majority of his sanity intact. He held Cash close, keeping him firmly seated on his dick until there was a bump in the road or the sound of someone snoring. He used the cover of other noises to bounce Cash in his lap in short bursts, keeping them both in a constant state of needing more and more. 

They were playing with fire doing this here, one wrong move and they’d be discovered. Though his rational mind was screaming about how wrong this was, Cash couldn’t deny how much their situation was turning him on. The idea that they could be discovered at any moment, that everyone would find out what his brother did him… it was almost too much for Cash to cope with. But Iris knew as well as he did that they were on borrowed time, and he was pulling out every move he had to get them off quickly. One of his hands dropped down to play with Cash’s clit, making him shudder as Iris’s dick twitched and swelled inside his cunt. The thing that threw Cash over the edge though was feeling Iris shove his skull to one side so he could sink his teeth into Cash’s clavicle. His pussy spasmed around Iris’s cock when he came, hit with strong aftershocks when he felt Iris release inside him. 

It was one of the most intense and dangerous experiences of Cash’s life. And most incredible of all, they’d managed to get away with it. He shivered and went to move himself off Iris’s lap, only to find he couldn’t move an inch. Cash’s soul went cold when he tried again only to realise that he was completely stuck.

“Don’t-” Iris whispered, a twinge of pain in his voice, “you'll only make it worse.”

Cash gasped as the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. Iris was stuck inside him. The heat had caused the magic in his cock to knot, something that would be incredibly hot if it had happened in the safety of their own home. But it was the worst thing that could have happened in a bus full of monsters that would dust them if they found them like this. 

“But- we’re stuck” Cash hissed, his body shaking in pure terror, “here- and we can’t-”

“Quiet-” Iris cut him off, soothing Cash’s shaking limbs when he started “We’ve got most of the night-and- I’m sorry Pap, I couldn’t control it- and _fuck_! We need to stay calm and just-”

“Will you two shut the fuck up?” 

A voice cut through the silence, making Iris jump and Cash have to shove his hand over his mouth to keep from yelping. Iris’s sudden movement had forced his knot even deeper, and both brothers were struggling to deal with the immense pleasure that caused. 

“Sorry, ma’am-” Iris replied, figuring out who was yelling while Cash was still stuck processing his worst nightmare, “Won’t happen again.”

“Good.” Alphys replied before laughing maniacally, “Gods above, anyone would think you were having a lover’s quarrel back there.” 

There were a few more laughs from around the bus, including Cash and Iris’s own, though theirs were heavily tinted by the lust they were struggling to hide. Cash couldn’t stop the fresh tears flowing freely down his skull, partially out of fear and partly because the heat was already stirring his magic again. In an ideal world, Iris would already be pumping him full of more cum, making him scream himself hoarse with pleasure. And although Iris had control of himself now, there was no telling how soon he’d lose himself to his heat again. Cash tried moving off Iris’s lap in a final attempt to deny the situation they were in, tears of frustration forming in his socket as he realised just how powerless he was right now. 

There was nothing they could do but wait.


	13. Day 13-Orgasm denial/Sex toys/Public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Risky sex, begging, hidden agendas.

“I don’t know where you found the audacity to speak me like this-” Alphys scoffed, folding her arms over her chest before sighing heavily, “But I’m not too proud to admit it might work.”

She was right. Iris had been way over his head before he’d even thought about inviting the captain of the guard to his house. But here she was; sipping his tea, the legal kind not his secret stash, sitting on his dingy excuse for a couch. He still didn’t know how he’d found the courage to be so bold, a few missions in her service was hardly basis for him to overstep any boundaries. But Iris knew it was needed if they wanted to enact some real change. For years Snowdin had been getting progressively worse. It was a derelict hole full of illicit activity to put it lightly. Muffet had an unofficial stranglehold on local businesses, with everyone answering to her in one way or another. And the extortionate profits she collected meant she could easily pay law enforcement to look the other way. Iris was disgusted that it had been allowed to go on for so long, but the more he investigated the more he suspected the spider had her pincers in some pretty influential people. 

But things didn’t have to be this way. There was a way out if they worked together, and Iris didn’t care who he’d have to piss off to get the job done. Even so, there was no hiding how ecstatic he was to hear Alphys consider his plan worthwhile so soon. 

“Thank you, Captain-” Iris took his time to think of what he wanted to say next, taking a long sip from his own teacup, “I’m sure with your expertise we can delegate everyone into the appropriate roles.” he paused, taking a deep breath to prepare himself, “And I will gladly shoulder the extra responsibility if you think I’m ready.” 

“What a fucking kiss-ass you are.” Doggo snapped.

At Alphys’s insistence, she hadn’t come alone. Doggo was one of the higher-ranking officials currently in the Snowdin branch so he’d been an obvious choice. But he wasn’t as clean as the captain thought he was, Iris knew that for a fact. It wasn’t anything too nefarious, but he’d been spotted slinking out of Muffet’s bar in the early hours, high on gods knew what. Doggo’s reasons for protesting were likely selfish, just as Iris’s were to get the place cleaned up. But there was something in the way he was leering at Iris that told him it was about to turn personal. 

“Sorry Captain but if this runt thinks we’re going to listen to the likes of _him_ ” Doggo pointed an accusatory finger at Iris, his snarl turning malicious, “Then he’s just as crazy as he looks.”

It took all of Iris’s willpower not to crush the teacup in his hands out of pure rage. He wanted to scream, to give Doggo a piece of his mind and start reeling off his misdeeds in front of the captain. Damn the consequences. But he stopped himself. Flying off the handle at the first sign of provoking was just the reaction Doggo was expecting, given the reputation of Iris’s temper. Luckily he wasn’t the only one whose buttons were being pushed. 

“Last I checked Doggo, you weren’t the one giving orders. Unless you want to challenge me?” Alphys cracked her knuckles, making Doggo cower back into the sofa, “Sans, no matter how insane it sounds, is right. He’s in the best position to lead the operation, both with his location and-” she lowered her voice, turning her attention towards the other monster in the room, “Connections to the inside.”

Up until now, Cash had been almost completely silent. Iris had been anxious about having his brother present at all, given his past and his opinions on the guard in general. But he needed him there to show they were serious, and Cash understood why. Iris had spent days preparing his brother for the captain's arrival and he had followed the instructions set out to the letter. One of the rules they’d put in place was that Cash was not to speak until he was spoken to. Surprisingly, that one had been at his own request. Iris had put a few other things in place to make sure his brother didn’t fall asleep on them, but he was still pleased to see Cash lifting his skull as soon as he was needed. 

“I’m at the guard’s disposal.” Cash stated with surprisingly little sarcasm. 

Iris could have jumped out of his seat and kissed him for such a perfect response. He placed his hand firmly into his pocket while watching Cash closely, his smile widening when he saw his brother’s slight shudder. Unfortunately, not everyone was impressed with his brother’s willingness to comply. 

“Yeah?” Doggo said mockingly, leaning forward in his seat until Cash came into focus, “How do we know you ain’t gonna go crawling back to your old ways. Whores never fucking change.”

Iris was ready to knock Doggo into next week, never mind how much he outranked him. He pushed himself out of his seat, stepping towards the sorry mutt before Alphys stopped him with her hand. 

“Don’t do anything you’re gonna regret, private-” She warned, shouting over her shoulder when Doggo sprung into action, “-One more peep out of you and you’ll be out on your ass.” 

It de-escalated the situation effectively with both monsters returning to their seats despite the unresolved tension. Alphys took a second to gather her thoughts before she clapped her hands and turned her attention back to Cash. 

“Go on,” She gestured emphatically, exacerbated at Cash’s confusion, “We’ve suffered through Iris rambling on about how much you’ve changed. I want to hear it myself.”

Cash’s first reaction was to shoot Iris a nervous glance. Iris nodded, his hand going back into his pocket as a precaution. 

“I’m not going back. I-I have no need to find work like that anymore because-” Cash’s eye snapped back to Iris, silently pleading with him as he struggled to continue, “We’re financially stable enough to not be indebted to Muffet anymore.” He sighed, squirming in his seat before flashing Iris a crooked smile, “Besides, I’ll have Iris making sure I stay on the straight and narrow.”

A different wave of emotion flooded Iris’s bones. Technically, Cash hadn’t put a toe out of line. But that didn’t mean he could get away with being a teasing brat either. Iris couldn’t wait until they were alone, his brother was going to catch all kinds of hell for that little move. As it stood now, Iris couldn’t afford to let his concentration waver. He brought his thoughts back to the present, where Alphys seemed to be deep in thought. 

“Well, you’ve given me a lot to think about,” She said eventually, her expression growing sombre, “I hope I don’t need to remind you all that this meeting is confidential. If word gets to the Queen that we’re messing with the order of things without permission,” she looked at each of the other monsters in the room in turn, “Well, it won’t be my head on the chopping block.”

“Yes, Captain.” 

“Loud and Clear, Boss.”

“Un-understood.” 

Alphys rose to her feet, extending her hand towards Iris for a handshake he proudly accepted. He even got one from Doggo before he went to check the perimeter of the house, however reluctant it might’ve been. When there was no sign of any disturbance, Alphys took her cue to leave, pausing to turn back to Iris at the last moment. 

“Just between me and you kid-” She smiled, nudging Iris lightly in the ribs, “I wouldn’t mind getting some pointers on how you were able to train your lap dog so well.” 

Iris nodded firmly, shutting the door behind her as soon as possible to hide his rapidly glowing blush. He let himself have a moment of silent celebration, his body sagging against the door as a huge weight left his shoulders. He would have stayed there a lot longer if his brother’s whimpers didn’t start filtering into his skull, reminding him of a very pressing task he was yet to complete. 

“Well then,” Iris started, dead bolting the door and triple checking the locks,“-That went much better than I expected.” 

He turned to where Cash was sitting. Or, rather, where his brother was currently convulsing half on the chair and half on the floor. 

“Sans, _please_ ” Cash begged, tears spilling from his socket as his resolve crumbled, “I’m so close.”

Iris’s grin only grew wider. He was surprised Cash hadn’t cum already what with him slowly edging him over the course of the meeting. But that had been part of their agreement. If Cash could keep his composure and not cum, then Iris would fuck him into next week as a reward. They’d played a risky game what with the company, and the importance of the meeting, but that was why he knew the plan would work. Iris was confident neither Alphys or Doggo would ever suspect what was going on right underneath their noses. That, and the remote in his pocket that controlled the vibrators strapped to Cash’s cunt gave him ultimate control.

“Oh really?” Iris teased, reaching his brother and ghosting a hand down his sweat-stained shirt, “Let’s have a look at you.” he grinned, pulling a shaking Cash to his feet, “Take off your shorts, and bend over.” 

Cash compiled without hesitation, bracing himself on the back of the chair before peeling the clothing off his trembling bones. Iris had to suppress a groan when Cash’s dripping magic was revealed to him. The vibrators were still whirring away, causing his pussy to leak freely, and the plug Iris had inserted in his ass was shining with how slick Cash’s magic had made it. But Iris was drawn to his entrance, rhythmically clenching with nothing to satisfy its need to be filled.

_And since he’d been such a good boy..._

Iris fished the remote from his pocket before removing his belt. He unbuttoned his pants as he moved towards his brother, hissing when his newly-formed cock sprung free and turned the dial up to max.


	14. Day 14-Somnophillia/Masturbation *non-con warning*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Warning!! This fic contains non-con somno with no consent gained. Please mind that and other tags before reading <3  
> Additional tags: Pre-relationship, unconscious partner, bargaining, oral sex, frottage, anal sex.
> 
> p.s Sorry it's late! Today's will follow in a few mins but as we get closer to Xmas stuff might get delayed as i'm hosting XD Thank you for all your support so far!!! <3

Cash had made a big mistake.

Surprisingly, he’d found himself in his current predicament completely by accident. He’d had the best of intentions when offering to help Iris, truly, even if his recent need to make amends with his brother had hidden motives. Iris had been having horrible trouble sleeping, so much so that Cash was starting to really worry about him. Where he’d usually be screaming at Cash on the daily for his misdeeds, Iris could barely form full sentences. The things that usually sent him into a rage were only making him more and more depressed. Cash was even sure he’d heard him crying a few times at night out of pure frustration. 

So Cash had done the only thing he could think of to help. He’d ‘borrowed’ a few things from Muffet’s stash, mixed them into a tea, and told his brother he’d picked up something in the capital to help him sleep. Iris was just as sceptical as Cash had anticipated, and his rehearsed answers slowly wore down his brother’s resolve. Even if watching him drink the illegal concoction stirred up a whole host of emotions for Cash, he couldn’t deny the satisfying feeling he had in the knowledge that it would finally be something that worked. 

Cash settled in a chair across the room from his brother, watching closely as Iris tried to focus on the news. He started looking drowsy within ten minutes, and was fast asleep within thirty. Cash had made sure there were enough pillows on the couch to catch him while Iris had brewed the tea, which had done their job perfectly and gave him something to snuggle into. All Cash had to do now was fetch his brother a blanket and then he could enjoy a peaceful night in. He had walked over to Iris without a care in the world, only to feel all the colour drain from his skull when he noticed the bright glow coming from his brother’s crotch. 

The tea definitely wasn’t meant to do _that_.

Iris’s magic had formed in his sleep. There was no mistaking it, Cash had clearly seen the whole outline of his cock straining against the seam of his pants. Iris was by no means small, a fact that Cash really wished he hadn’t become privy to. That would have been enough to send Cash to his room while he struggled with that knowledge, but it had only gotten worse from there. In his panic Cash had yelped, wincing at the volume of his own voice. Iris didn’t wake up. Since then Cash had tried everything thing he could think of rouse Iris from his slumber; yelling, clapping his hands, even throwing around a few insults just in case Iris was faking it. Nothing worked. Iris slept as soundly as ever, his face the picture of peace despite his crotch growing steadily brighter. 

To say that Cash wasn’t dealing with it well would be a huge understatement. His last attempt to get Iris to go to bed by physically dragging him there had failed, and he was currently collapsed on the opposite side of the couch, panting heavily. Which was his next mistake. The proximity to a sleeping Iris, a sleeping and rock hard Iris with no way to wake him up, was making him consider unthinkable things. Try as Cash might to pretend otherwise, there was no hiding just how much he wanted his brother. He knew it was immoral, wrong, and that Iris would hate him more than he already did. 

But that didn’t make it not true. 

Cash craved his brother so much it _hurt._ He’d steal glances at his bones when Iris wasn’t looking, and he’d purposefully bait him into arguments just to hear his voice turn gravelly with anger. But his worst offences were committed when he was alone. When Cash locked his bedroom door and shoved his fist in his mouth, jerking himself off furiously while pretending the hand around his cock wasn’t his own. 

And now, with the object of Cash’s fantasies so perfectly presented for him, he was just as hard as his brother. His instincts were telling him to cross the barrier, to go over there and seize the moment. To finally scratch the itch he’d been ignoring for _years_. But even in his lust-fulled haze, Cash knew it was wrong. If he crossed that line, he’d never be able to take it back. Even if doing it would sate his desires, even if Iris would never find out, could he really do such a thing to his own brother?! As if on cue Iris stirred in his sleep, his pelvis arching into the air in search of stimulation while a soft moan fell from his mouth.

_Fuck it_

Cash shifted onto his knees and shuffled closer to Iris, gently opening his legs so he could sit between them. Just touching him set Cash’s soul on fire, a painful reminder of the illicit acts he was considering. In his internal bargaining over how far he could go Cash concluded that it wouldn’t be too bad if he just looked. Despite all the fantasising about drilling a peephole into their bathroom or hiding in his brother’s closet while he changed, Cash knew he’d never get an opportunity like this again. And seeing his brother’s deep purple magic formed into the cock he’d imagined time and time again actually in front of him would fuel his sick fantasies for life.

Not wanting to give himself time to chicken out, Cash started undoing his brother’s belt. His eye constantly flicked between the belt and Iris’s face, still expecting him to wake up at any moment. He could feel the heat from Iris’s magic radiating through his pants as he pulled the zipper down, gasping in shock when Iris’s cock immediately sprung free. Not only had Iris neglected to put on underwear, something Cash had never expected for someone as highly strung as his brother, but Iris’s magic was even better than he’d imagined. He was as big as he looked, thick, and there was a string of pre-cum oozing from his tip. 

Cash couldn’t help himself, his hands found his own cock in record time.

This hadn’t been part of the plan, but Cash couldn’t stop. His erection had been throbbing painfully, and now he was jerking himself over Iris’s sleeping form he felt nothing but ecstasy. It was far too easy to read into Iris’s every whimper and heavy sigh as something borne out of arousal. That he was making all those sounds to entice him. Cash fisted his cock with wild abandon, watching intently as Iris’s hips rose again in search of stimulation. But this time his cock twitched, making more magic seep from the tip. Giving Cash the uncontrollable desire to find out how his brother tasted. 

This was bad. The thought was overpowering all of Cash’s senses, making his mouth water and his tongue feel far too heavy to stay in his mouth. All too quickly Cash felt his body shift downwards and all too quickly his mouth was practically level with Iris’s cock. When presented with the biggest temptation in his life, Cash wasn’t registering the shame that would hit him later. All he cared about was that split second when his tongue met the underside of Iris’s cock and he was rewarded with a taste that was so uniquely Iris that he knew he wouldn’t be able to get enough. 

Cash didn’t savour the moment like he knew he should. Iris stirred a hunger with him that could only be satisfied by taking his brother’s cock deep into his throat. He whined in need when that little move made Iris gasp, gargling around him when his cock jerked in his throat. Cash pulled out every trick in the book, already drunk on the idea that he was giving his brother pleasure. Part of him was still constantly praying that Iris wouldn’t wake up, and the other wanted nothing more than to see his brother’s sockets flutter open. He wanted Iris to know exactly who was causing him to writhe and moan, that only Cash could give him the pleasure his body so desperately craved. 

The hand on Cash’s own cock never stilled, but now he’d crossed the line he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied cumming this way. Not when other possibilities were handing tantalisingly within his reach. He reluctantly removed his mouth from Iris’s cock with a soft pop, shuddering at the dissatisfied grunt he got in response. He shifted his position so he was kneeling again, pressing his cock against Iris’s own as soon as it was possible. He moaned loudly at the feeling, thrusting his hips forward so their cocks slid together. He was a little longer, but Iris was thicker, and the heat coming from Iris’s cock made Cash’s skull spin. From there Cash couldn’t stop, the feeling of Iris’s cock rubbing against his own his new addiction. 

But still, it wasn’t enough.

Cash’s focused in on one fantasy in particular. The one he wanted more than the others, but the one he knew crossed another line. He wanted to feel Iris inside him. Cash tried to focus on how good it felt just to have him grind against his cock, but if he came now he knew he’d always regret not taking the chance. He pulled back, took a deep breath and straddled Iris’s hips, using one hand to line his cock up to his ass. He reasoned that with no preparation, Iris wouldn’t be able to go far. He just wanted to feel the tip of his cock pressing against his entrance, to experience a tiny part of Iris inside him. Just this once. 

The suspense was enough to push Cash to the edge, feeling his body getting ready to cum just from the thought of going this far. Iris’s cock was firm against his entrance, difficult to manoeuvre at this angle but Cash managed it. He moaned when he felt the tip of Iris’s cock push against his entrance, his whole body shaking with anticipation. Cash looked down just as he was about to cum, his vision going blurry before he shifted his weight downwards, the tip of Iris’s cock slipping inside. But then Iris groaned loudly, his hips thrusting violently upwards, impaling Cash fully on his throbbing cock. 

Cash came. Harder than he’d ever cum in his life as his jaw hung open in a silent scream. Iris’s cock jerked violently before Cash felt white-hot liquid flooding his insides, almost throwing him into another orgasm. It was incredible, but when that high ended reality came crashing down on Cash like a led balloon. It was hard to ignore the weight of what he’d just done while Iris’s cock was still twitching inside him, all with his brother fast asleep and none the wiser. Cash was sickened to his core that he’d let himself go this far. He stood up, cleaned up Iris and redressed him as quickly as he could before disappearing upstairs, planning to drink himself into oblivion. 

****

Iris awoke on his couch, stiff but refreshed from a full night’s sleep. Details from the night before slowly trickled into his brain and he remembered the tea he’d drank before falling into a blissful sleep. He knew it was filled with some sort of drug, but he’d been past the point of caring, playing dumb for his brother’s sake. _Cash_. Iris shuddered as flashes of an explicit dream flashed into his mind. It had felt so real, to have a hot body above him, teasing him and whimpering about how much they wanted him. The only problem was that the lithe form riding him to completion had his brother’s face. 

Iris let his head fall into his hands. He thought he was done with those kinds of thoughts, and that all the efforts he’d made to hold Cash at arm's length had rid him of his unbrotherly urges. But all it had taken was one mind-blowing dream to bring those desires back to the forefront of his mind, his magic already formed and throbbing in his pants. Iris picked up the blanket and held it in front of his crotch as he ascended the stairs two at a time. 

He hoped he’d have time to take care of his problem before his brother woke up...


	15. Day 15- Bondage/Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: lingerie (vintage), gags, teasing, switching, foot fetish, foot job.

With the final knot completed, Iris rested back on his heels to fully admire his work. The intricate web of rope was nothing short of beautiful, managing to be both sturdy and intricately detailed.  
It was made even more appealing by who they were restraining. Cash was positioned in the centre of Iris’s bed, his body comfortably curled with his arms tied behind his back. The silky black rope Iris had chosen today wasn’t as well-worn as the hemp, but even he couldn’t deny how appealing it looked against his brother’s milky-white bones. And the way it matched his outfit was just as aesthetically pleasing. Iris was usually a fan of the more revealing sets his brother owned, but there was something so perfect about the more ‘pin-up’ style that contrasted with rope. Especially since he’d insisted Cash go all out and include a pair of seamed stockings fastened to a traditional garter belt. 

Iris sighed in contentment, running his hands along his ties until he came to ones at the top of Cash’s ribs. Only then did he finally let his eyes drift up to Cash’s face, pleased to find his pissed-off expression staring back. 

“everything ok, pet?” Iris asked, further delighted upon hearing Cash’s garbled response. “Ah, ah. Someone got their speaking privileges revoked, didn’t they?” he playfully tapped the ball gag in his brother’s mouth, acting offended when Cash’s expression grew even darker, “Don’t look at me like that. You knew the consequences of your actions, and you were the one who insisted on telling terrible jokes while I was trying to concentrate.” Cash huffed and visibly relaxed, defeated for the time being, “That’s better. Now, blink once if you want this to continue, twice if you need me to stop.”

It was their designated action when safe words weren’t able to be used. Even though Cash knew it well enough with how much they practised, Iris felt more comfortable in double-checking his consent with their play changing. There was a moment when Cash didn’t respond, where Iris started to worry he’d gone too far, before he gave one slow and purposeful blink. When a second didn’t follow, Iris’s smile grew wider. 

“Was that really so hard?” He teased, confidence in getting his own back growing by the second, “You know I really like you this way. Obedient, not able to answer back or do anything to antagonise me.” He tilted Cash’s mandible upwards, making sure he had his brother’s full attention, “It suits you.” 

Cash was not furious. He huffed averted his eyes, wriggling free of Iris’s grasp and landing on his back with a soft thud. Cash continued to wiggle away from him, mumbling a string of what sounded like curses around the gag. Iris had to stop himself from taking his brother’s annoyance seriously, knowing all too well what mood Cash was actually in. He couldn’t resist stealing a glance at Cash’s crotch to confirm his suspicions though, feeling his own magic forming when upon seeing his gusset soaked. But he wasn’t going to break character and tell Cash to cut it out so he could move on to restraining him further, not when playing along would be just as rewarding. 

“How cute.” Iris dropped his tone lower, moving across the bed to effortlessly roll Cash back to face him “Keep struggling, you won’t win.” 

Iris chuckled when Cash thrashed on the bed, trying to get away by pushing himself across the bed with his legs. It was the one place Iris hadn’t bound yet, and this tiny bit of freedom was definitely making the game more fun. He let him struggle for a moment before grabbing Cash by the legs, pulling him across the bed while Cash could do little but whimper. Iris ran his hands up his brother’s stockings, delighting in the way Cash immediately opened his legs for him. It took all of Iris’s willpower to make himself stop, lifting his hands and leering down over his brother’s trembling form. 

“I’ll let you tire yourself out, and then I’m going to destroy you.”

Cash made a strained noise of frustration, desperately arching upwards while trying to get Iris to touch him again. When Iris didn’t relent he tried to break free again, only to whine when he was dragged right back to where he started. But Cash didn’t give up. With fresh fire in his socket, he kept struggling, failing time and time again to actually get anywhere. Iris would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed, or that he wasn’t unbelievably turned on by watching Cash wiggle around in such form-fitting underwear. He could just imagine Cash rolling too fast and exposing himself, or if it didn't happen, he imagined himself crawling up that heavenly body to tear the articles of clothing off himself. 

With Iris so distracted it became apparent all too late that Cash’s goal was no longer to escape when he something soft slide against his cock. 

Iris’s sockets went wide as his eyes shot to his own crotch, completely unprepared for the turn of events. Cash had wiggled himself so that he had one foot on either side of Iris’s cock and was already trying to stroke him through his boxers. Meaning there was only a measly fabric barrier between Cash’s feet and his cock, which had already started leaking from the attention. Iris’s jaw went slack, looking upwards to be greeted by Cash’s smug expression. 

“Well I- _Shit_ ” Iris gasped when Cash’s feet jerked him at just the right angle, making him see stars, “I-I didn’t expect you to-” he trailed off when Cash played with the head of his cock with his toes, all sense of composure thrown out the window, “Fuck, that feels good.” 

Cash didn’t let up from there. Once he’d got the right position he was able to jerk Iris’s cock with relative ease, even settling into a slow rhythm. Despite never having much interest before today in such an act, Iris was quickly setting aside his reservations in favour of grinding against Cash’s feet. It felt so different to Cash jerking him off and yet similar at the same time, the main difference being how slippery the stocking’s made Cash’s movements. That gave Iris an idea. He’d felt how smooth the stockings were previously, and his mind was going wild with the possibility of feeling that silk against his bare magic. 

Before he could think better of it, Iris was removing his boxers. He mumbled an apology for making Cash stopped and guided his cock back into position. Cash got on board quickly, giving Iris’s cock a firm stroke with his unbelievably soft feet. It made Iris moan so loud he could feel the vibrations travelling through the bed. His skull quickly flushed a deep purple in embarrassment, his eyes darting towards Cash’s face only to find him in a very similar situation.

From there they moved desperately against each other, the rhythm sharp and choppy as if they couldn’t quite get enough. Iris was panting heavily, rutting against the silken appendages like this was his first time as he tried to comprehend _how_ it could feel this fucking good. And Cash seemed just as keen to get him off in record time. He knew all of Iris’s tells, knew just what to do to build him up in record time and push him over the edge. 

Iris came hard, liquid magic shooting from his cock and covering Cash’s feet liberally. He had to forcefully stop Cash from moving abruptly, his dick far too sensitive to have the sinful silk touching him a moment longer. He groaned as aftershocks tingled through his body, raising his gaze with the intention to thank his brother for such a mind-blowing experience. But Cash’s face stumped him before he had a chance to speak. 

It was the look of someone who had beaten Iris at his own game.


	16. QUICK UPDATE!

Hey dudes!  
I'm really sorry but due to illness and Xmas coming up, I'm making the decision to press pause on the fic series for a week or two.  
More details in the fic summeray but I wanted to post as a chapter so no one misses the update, I'm really really sorry <3


End file.
